Histoire d'hommes handicapés des sentiments - suite
by Anja-chan Erubefel
Summary: suite direct de ma précédente fic du même nom. Oikawa et Kuroo se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments, mais pourront-ils vivre leur amour tranquilles et sereins? Pourquoi rencontrent-ils tant de difficultés, notamment avec leur entourage? Réussiront-ils à traverser toutes ces épreuves ensembles? . Pas de KageHina cette fois-ci, désolé ;) mais un peu de Tsukki/Bokuto en arrière plan
1. chapitre 01

_Rebonsoir! Et oui, encore moi ^^ Toujours pour fêter mes 4 ans d'écriture, voilà la suite tant attendue (?) de ma précédente fanfic avec un titre pourri à rallonge! Toujours du Kuroo/Oikawa, mais pas de KageHina sauf dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer quand-même :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Histoire d'hommes handicapés des sentiments des clubs de volley-ball du japon - suite**

_By Anja-chann_

_chapitre 01_

Se réveillant doucement, Kuroo essaya de se retourner mais remarqua bien vite qu'il était étrangement à l'étroit. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il ouvrit les yeux, encore quelque peu endormi, et tomba sur le visage assoupi d'Oikawa. Il se souvint alors des récents évènements et, avec un sourire heureux, resserra sa prise sur le corps du châtain. Il sentait sa chaleur contre son corps, ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bel et bien en vie. Et mieux encore, il l'aimait. Il referma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les doux cheveux bouclés de son désormais petit ami. Ses cheveux sentaient la pomme, c'était agréable.

« -Gyah ! Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ? » cria une infirmière en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Kuroo se redressa en sursaut et Oikawa ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

« -Humpf… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est bon, il est avec moi. » marmonna Oikawa.

Mais l'infirmière ne voulut rien entendre et demanda à Kuroo de revenir aux heures de visites après l'avoir chassé de l'hôpital. Ce dernier dut donc attendre plusieurs heures dehors aux portes de l'hôpital, et vit bientôt Hinata et Kageyama arriver. Eux-aussi voulaient apparemment le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ainsi que clarifier certains points, c'est pourquoi dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils se ruèrent tous les trois vers la chambre d'Oikawa, Hinata arrivant évidemment premier et entrant sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« -Au fait, on est amis finalement ? demanda-t-il en claquant la porte et en se jetant à son chevet.

-Hein ? Euh… Si tu veux… ? répondit-t-il, surpris par l'arrivée plus que surprenante du plus jeune qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de le saluer.

-Et Kageyama ?

-Qu- ? J-J'ai rien demandé, moi ! Parle pas en mon nom ! s'énerva Tobio qui venait d'arriver, essoufflé et gêné.

-Mais c'est toi hier qui a dit-

-Ah ! Rien du tout ! Ahaha, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ? » mentit-il maladroitement, rouge de honte.

Oikawa le fixa longuement en silence, lui et son air anxieux, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le détester, c'est un fait. Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Kageyama avait eu les larmes aux yeux et aujourd'hui encore, il était venu le voir à la première heure. Quel imbécile, ce Tobio, se dit-il en soupirant, résigné.

« -Tobio, approche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je peux toujours pas me lever, alors ramène tes fesses, je te dis, et discute pas. »

Hésitant, Kageyama obéit, malgré ses sourcils froncés et sa mine inquiète. Il s'approcha lentement, et lorsqu'il fut à porté de main, Oikawa l'attrapa par le bras et le fit basculer sur le lit, puis le prit dans ses bras et posa une main réconfortante sur sa tête. Trop surpris, le brun n'osa pas bouger et se laissa faire, quoi que crispé, mais pas si mécontent de sentir son ainé lui caresser gentiment les cheveux et le serrer contre lui.

« -J'suis, tu sais, désolé. Pour tout. Désolé d'avoir voulu te frapper cette fois là, et de m'être moqué de toi souvent, d'avoir dragué Hinata, de t'avoir donné de mauvaises réponses exprès pour que tu rates tes devoirs, te t'avoir dénoncé à des profs, de t'avoir envoyé le ballon exprès dans la tête, de-

-C'est bon, c'est bon, dis juste que tu es désolé, ça suffit… intervint Kageyama qui ne voulait pas spécialement entendre la liste de toutes les atrocités que lui avait fait Oikawa.

-Désolé. Et si jamais t'as besoin d'aide ou de conseils d'un ainé, tu sais où me trouver… »

Kageyama rougit légèrement. Oikawa allait enfin devenir le « senpai » qu'il avait tant voulu… Après tout, il était fort, populaire, malin, il était parfait pour être le senpai de Kageyama qui l'avait toujours admiré douloureusement. Lui et Kuroo jouaient un peu le rôle de grands-frères pour lui et Hinata. Toutefois un peu gêné de cette soudaine proximité physique, Kageyama se redressa et détourna le regard, sourcils de nouveau froncés.

« -Au fait… » reprit Oikawa en lui faisant signe de s'approcher avant de demander en chuchotant «… ça y est, vous l'avez fait toi et Hinata ?

-Que… ! »

Kageyama rougit, le traita de tous les noms et partit en entrainant Hinata avec lui. Une fois les deux enfants partis, Kuroo regarda Oikawa avec un petit sourire satisfait et quelque peu orgueilleux.

« -…Quoi ? demanda le châtain avec méfiance.

-C'est sympa de ta part, ce que t'as fait. Tu sais, c'est super important pour lui, d'avoir ta reconnaissance. Je suis… en quelque sorte… assez fier de toi. »

Ne répondant rien, Oikawa le regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement et en grimaçant. Il ne lui dira pas, évidemment, mais il était heureux que Kuroo soit fier de lui. Il se sentait incroyablement léger et serein, c'était très agréable. Il avait envie de devenir quelqu'un qui soit à la hauteur et qui pourrait marcher avec Kuroo la tête haute, quelqu'un que Kuroo méritait, et pour cela, le regard du brun à son sujet importait beaucoup. Sur ce point là, il ressemblait énormément à Kageyama : il avait besoin de reconnaissance. Ses parents, il s'en foutait, ses profs aussi, son équipe avait, certes, un peu d'importance, mais s'il n'était rien à leurs yeux, il s'en remettrait. Au final, seul Kuroo comptait pour lui. Il voulait que ses yeux reflètent de l'amour et de la fierté à son égard, qu'ils brillent de joie lorsqu'il le voyait, qu'il continue tout simplement de le regarder comme il le faisait en ce moment.

Il tendit la main vers lui, l'incitant à approcher, puis l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à se pencher, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il sentit la main de Kuroo - rendue rugueuse à force de pratiquer leur sport - se poser sur sa joue et la caresser doucement. Ah, malgré sa rugosité, ses gestes étaient parfois vraiment doux… Cela lui donnait chaud, c'était agréablement chaleureux. Lui-même remonta sa main valide sur sa nuque et le fit se rapprocher un peu plus. Il avait tellement envie de lui… Il voulait le faire, là, maintenant, et au diable ses blessures.

« -Hnn… Tetsu… » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Soudainement, Kuroo rompit leur étreinte et le regarda avec sévérité.

« -Quoi encore ? demanda Oikawa, surpris de cette réaction.

-Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu. Nous ne ferons rien tant que tu ne seras pas complètement guéri.

-Hein ?! Mais ça va prendre des mois pour que je sois totalement rétabli ! » s'insurgea Oikawa.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre tout ce temps !

« -Tant pis, répondit Kuroo en haussant les épaules.

-Mais… !

-Pas. De. Sexe. » insista-t-il.

Oikawa le foudroya du regard un instant, puis porta son regard vers la porte de sa chambre où venait d'arriver Tsukishima. A l'expression dégoutée qu'il arborait, nul doute qu'il avait clairement entendu cette dernière réplique. Kuroo se retourna et le regarda à son tour. Sans un mot, le blond s'approcha du blessé, déposa une petite boite en carton avec des trous entre les mains d'Oikawa et attendit un instant.

Un peu hésitant face au curieux comportement de ce nouvel arrivant, Oikawa ouvrit lentement la boite et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait. Kuroo y jeta un coup d'œil et eut la même réaction. Profitant de leur surprise, Tsukishima se faufila discrètement vers la sortie, ne souhaitant pas rester et discuter avec ces deux imbéciles. S'il était venu ici, c'était simplement par curiosité et pour donner ce cadeau, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Alors qu'il était presque dans le couloir, Kuroo passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina de nouveau dans la chambre.

« -Hop là, où tu crois aller comme ça ? Surtout après avoir offert un tel cadeau.

-… »

Tsukishima ne voulait pas répondre et se renfrogna. Oikawa quant à lui continuait de fixer le petit animal dans la boite. Ce n'était as un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?! Il y avait bien une mignonne petite tortue dans le vivarium qui était dans la boîte en carton. Il posa doucement un doigt sur sa petite tête et l'animal le lui mordilla. Le visage d'Oikawa s'illumina d'un immense sourire heureux et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« -Comment t'as su que c'était son animal préféré ? demanda Kuroo.  
-C'est juste une coïncidence, nia Tsukishima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Mais bien sûr…

-… Il l'a apparemment dit au minus, qui l'a dit à Yamaguchi, qui tenait absolument à me le dire, allez savoir pourquoi. »

Kuroo lui sourit en posant une main sur sa tête. Oikawa quant à lui le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il essaya de baragouiner quelques mots, mais était trop heureux pour formuler une phrase et finit par retourner à sa tortue en faisant des petits bruits étranges et peu virils.

« -Faut l'excuser, il est trop sous le choc pour articuler, apparemment.

-Je vois ça… C'est assez flippant. »

Kuroo le lâcha et alla retirer le carton et le poser sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour remercier une fois de plus Tsukishima, il remarqua que ce dernier s'était échappé.

« -Tch, il s'est encore tiré… » râla-t-il.

Oikawa lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de ce cadeau. Il aimait véritablement les tortues, et avec elle, il ne sera plus seul à l'hôpital, lorsque Kuroo ne sera plus là. Il allait s'occuper d'un être vivant, c'était nouveau pour lui, il avait des responsabilités. Une vie dépendait entièrement de lui. Bien que légèrement anxieux à la simple idée de mal faire, la joie d'avoir une tortue lui faisait oublier sa peur.

« -Je dois y aller. Je vais essayer de revenir le plus tôt possible, mais je pourrai peut-être pas avant le week-end.

-Pas grave, prends ton temps, t'as du travail, c'est normal. »

Malgré ses mots, Kuroo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec remord. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il voulait rester avec Oikawa, et prendre soin de lui. Il s'était inquiété si longtemps que le quitter si vite l'accablait. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était constamment inquiet pour lui. Il se ressaisit en se disant qu'il allait demander à Kageyama de prendre soin de lui à sa place.

« - Je t'enverrai des sms, lui dit Kuroo.

-Pas le droit aux portables dans les hôpitaux.

-Ugh… Bon, on n'y peut rien… » grimaça-t-il.

Il se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Oikawa en un chaste baiser d'au revoir. Il s'étonnait toujours que ses lèvres soient aussi douces.

« -Dépêche-toi de guérir. » lui dit-il finalement avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Oikawa poussa un petit soupire, sentant que cette semaine allait être affreusement longue. Il ne reverra plus Kuroo avant le week-end prochain. Il commençait déjà à lui manquer.

« -C'est rien que nous deux à partir de maintenant… » dit-il à sa tortue. « Hmm, comment je vais bien pouvoir t'appeler ? »

Oikawa dut rester à l'hôpital plusieurs semaines, et, chaque week-end, il le passait en compagnie de Kuroo. Il avait pourtant quelques remords lui-aussi à le voir aussi fatigué juste pour le retrouver, mais était heureux de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Tobio et Hinata quant à eux passaient au moins trois fois par semaine. Il soupçonnait Kuroo d'y être pour quelque chose, mais ne s'en plaignait finalement pas, et puis Kageyama semblait être heureux de pouvoir lui être utile. En effet, il était moins renfrogné et plus souriant, et Hinata l'avait lui-aussi remarqué.

« -Hé, Kageyama, l'appela Hinata en rentrant de l'hôpital.

-Quoi ?

-C'est vraiment si important pour toi, qu'Oikawa t'aime bien ?

-… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Ben, comment dire…Tu fais toujours attention à ses réactions, et quand il te félicite, ou te fait un compliment, t'as toujours l'air super content.

-T'es jaloux ?

-Jaloux ? Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est pas ça ! Je… »

Il s'inquiétait, pour tout dire. Il s'inquiétait que Kageyama soit aussi dépendant et soumis à Oikawa, car il risquait d'être blessé à la moindre de ses paroles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si attaché à lui. Peut-être cela datait-il de l'époque où son équipe l'avait rejeté, et qu'il avait besoin de retrouver confiance en lui en cherchant la reconnaissance et l'amitié de ses anciens coéquipiers. Cette expérience devait l'avoir traumatisée au plus profond de lui, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre, et le voir aussi vulnérable ne lui plaisait pas.

« -Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu peux me faire des passes quand tu veux, je les rattraperai toutes. Tu peux me faire confiance !

-Uh ?... Euh… d'accord… répondit vaguement Kageyama, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait une telle chose si soudainement.

-… Hmm, comment dire… Tu es… T'es plus le même que t'étais au collège, t'as changé, en mieux ! Alors, tu vois, t'inquiète pas des autres, t'es très bien comme tu es. Et même si un jour Oikawa n'est pas d'accord avec ça, ben… c'est… faut pas que tu changes totalement rien qu'en fonction de ce qu'il pense et dit… Si tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Je crois… » s'emmêla-t-il maladroitement.

Touché, Tobio le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire avant de passer une main sur son propre visage rougi. Pris d'un élan de tendresse, il le prit maladroitement dans ses bras et posa une main timide dans son dos et l'autre derrière la tête, le serrant contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il était heureux de l'entende dire qu'il était bien comme il était. Hinata l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, c'était rassurant et agréable à entendre. Hinata, au début surpris, se ressaisit et lui rendit son étreinte.

« -Héhé, j'aime bien quand on se fait un câlin comme ça, ria-t-il bêtement en posant sa tête contre son torse.

-Je suppose que j'aime bien, moi aussi… répondit-il, gêné.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu ce chapitre, alors merci ^^ Sortie d'un chapitre 1 fois par semaine, tous les lundi (ou peut-être 2 fois par semaine vers la fin, si je finis ma fanfic à temps). Merci encore, et à dimanche pour le chapitre 2 (pour fêter tous ensemble l'anniversaire de Tooru ^^ ) et lundi pour le chapitre 3!_


	2. chapitre 02

_Bonsoir! Comme promis, un petit chapitre pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Oikawa! Happy Birthday :D _

_Chapitre 02_

Après quelques semaines passées à l'hôpital, Oikawa prépara ses affaires avec un grand sourire, tout excité. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait quitter l'hôpital, et Kuroo allait le ramener chez lui et rester jusqu'au dimanche midi. Il était vraiment heureux, il n'allait plus à rester enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, aller en cours, marcher dans la rue ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'on lui avait retiré son plâtre et qu'il faisait de la rééducation pour son bras gauche et sa jambe droite, et il devait encore marcher avec une béquille en soutien pour faire de longs trajets. Mais qu'importe !

Toujours tout sourire, il ferma sa valise et se retourna pour découvrir Kuroo qui l'attendait devant la porte.

« -'lut. T'es prêt ?

-J'arrive ! »

Sur ces mots, il alla chercher sa valise, mais Kuroo le devança et la porta d'autorité. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'Oikawa se blesse. Ce dernier attrapa alors le vivarium de sa tortue d'une main, sa béquille de l'autre et ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

« -Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, pas vrai, Kero ? Je sors enfin de l'hôpital, et toi, tu vas connaitre autre chose que cette chambre !

-Kero ? Tu as appelé ta tortue Kero ? Mais c'est pas une grenouille… fit remarquer Kuroo.

-Je sais bien, crétin, mais je voulais que son nom rappelle le tien et celui de Tsukishima, alors le « Ke » pour Kei et « ro » pour « Kuroo. »

Kuroo ne put retenir un petit sourire attendri à cette explication. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de cette attention. Oikawa voulait donner une partie de son nom à la tortue, tortue qu'il aimait beaucoup, alors comment ne pas l'être ?

Ils marchèrent lentement, au rythme d'Oikawa qui, même s'il avait pu aller plus vite, ne l'aurait pas fait après être resté plusieurs semaines enfermé dans sa chambre, il voulait profiter du monde extérieur. Pendant son hospitalisation, il avait beaucoup réfléchi, et n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il était plus honnête, détendu, et léger. C'était agréable de ne plus être tourmenté à longueur de journée.

« -Merci, Kuroo, dit-il soudainement.

-C'est rien je te devais bien ça. »

Oikawa s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, perdant tout sourire.

« -Toi… Tu crois toujours que c'est de ta faute, pas vrai ?

-…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Tu vas culpabiliser encore combien de temps ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant un coup de béquille.

-Aïe… ! »

Kuroo pesta en se massant là où Oikawa l'avait frappé. Il continuait à croire qu'il était responsable, et Oikawa continuait à penser le contraire. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber d'accord. Il soupira en décidant qu'ils devaient en discuter.

« -Et en quoi je ne suis pas responsable, pour toi ?

-En quoi tu serais responsable, plutôt ?

-C'est évident, c'est moi qui t'ai fait fuir, sans moi tu te serais pas trouvé sur cette route.

-C'est moi qui n'ai pas regardé avant de traverser, et c'est la voiture qui roulait trop vite, à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-…

-Si tu restes avec moi juste par remord et pitié, c'est pas la peine de continuer. » dit-il sèchement en repartant.

En réalité, il n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner de la sorte, mais il espérait que lui poser un ultimatum le ferait changer d'avis. Et il avait raison. Kuroo hésita un instant tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait de toute façon céder, et finit par le rejoindre. Il le frappa doucement à l'arrière du crâne.

« -Tu m'énerves. Tu sais comment faire pour obtenir ce que tu veux. »

Oikawa lui sourit. Comment Kuroo pouvait-il résister à ce sourire si rare ? Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Oikawa, dont Kuroo connaissait déjà tout le rez-de-chaussée. Il suivit lentement Oikawa jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage, et posa sa valise au pied de son lit. Il examina ensuite la grande chambre vide. N'importe quel enfant aurait rêvé d'avoir une chambre aussi immense, mais pourtant Oikawa ne semblait pas l'apprécier, c'est même à peine s'il la considérait comme sa chambre, à y voir l'absence de décoration et d'éléments personnels. Cette chambre était froide, impersonnelle, avec des murs blancs nus, un parquet poussiéreux après ces semaines où personne n'y avait mis les pieds, et les quelques meubles qu'étaient son lit, sa table de chevet, son placard, son bureau et sa bibliothèque. Tout cela illustrait parfaitement bien la vie d'Oikawa jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Kuroo aurait voulu l'enlever et l'emmener loin, loin d'ici. Il voulait lui trouver un endroit chaleureux, familial, heureux, où ils pourraient vivre tous les deux, et où Oikawa pourrait vraiment se détendre. Un endroit qu'Oikawa pourrait véritablement appeler « chez moi » avec le sourire. Mais c'était impossible, pas aujourd'hui.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Un problème ? demanda Oikawa en posant sa tortue sur son bureau.

-Depuis combien de temps tu habites ici ?

-Depuis toujours. Pourquoi ?

-T'as pas beaucoup d'affaires.

-Je suppose. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit entre eux. Oikawa ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et Kuroo se retenait de critiquer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ainsi, et c'était la première fois que Kuroo entrait dans sa chambre. Oikawa sentait qu'il s'agissait d'une étape importante dans leur relation : Kuroo et lui allaient vivre et dormir sous le même toit en étant officiellement en couple. Cette simple idée effrayait Oikawa, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Constatant qu'il n'était pas prêt de faire quoi que ce soit, Kuroo alla chercher de quoi faire le ménage et insista pour qu'Oikawa reste assis et le laisse faire.

« -Une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama Kuroo en s'essuyant le front après avoir terminé le ménage.

-Merci. »

Hésitant, Kuroo s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Oikawa, et examina vaguement la chambre du regard. Le silence était pesant et très désagréable, ils ne trouvaient rien à dire. Les mains liées posées sur ses jambes, Oikawa tournait la tête à droite et fixait le mur tandis que Kuroo regardait le mur à sa gauche en tapotant du pied sur le sol.

« -Et… Et donc, tu fais quoi pendant que tu es comme ça, dans ta chambre ? demanda Kuroo en brisant le silence.

-Pas grand-chose.

-Pour de vrai ? » demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui.

Oikawa croisa son regard et le détourna prestement. Cette situation le rendait affreusement timide, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« -J-Je passe pas beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre. En général, je sors faire du sport, ou je reste devant la télé. Ah, si, parfois je reste aussi sur mon ordi portable dans ma chambre. Mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps à m'entrainer, en fait.

-Ah bon… Et… Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-… Pas vraiment… »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se demandant s'ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils pensaient, puis commencèrent en même temps :

« -En fait…

-Vas-y, l'invita Oikawa.

-Non, toi d'abord. »

Ah, ils étaient vraiment ridicules… C'était vraiment lamentable.

« -En fait, comment dire… Te moque pas, mais pour être honnête, j'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit de spécial parce que… être avec toi me suffit pour me faire me sentir bien… » murmura-t-il en rosissant.

Le cœur de Kuroo s'emballa. Ils pensaient la même chose… Il détourna son visage embarrassé et attrapa doucement la main d'Oikawa.

« -Bah tu vois, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire… »

Rassuré et heureux, Oikawa resserra sa main sur celle de Kuroo et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent.

« -Merci, déclara soudain Oikawa.

-… Je sais pas pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me remercier, mais t'as pas besoin. Je me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite ta reconnaissance. Si je sors avec toi, c'est pas par charité, mais parce que j'en ai envie.

-… Merci quand-même. »

Il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il le remerciait de l'aimer et d'avoir illuminé sa vie. Il l'avait sauvé de sa pauvre petite vie minable, froide et solitaire, d'une tristesse à laquelle il s'était habitué, et aujourd'hui, il n'imaginait pas faire sa vie sans lui.

« -… J'ai envie de jouer au volley, gémit Oikawa.

-T'as pas encore le droit.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie… »

Il se leva, alla chercher un ballon dans son armoire et retourna s'assoir. Il fit tourner le ballon entre ses mains, appréciant le contact de la balle contre la paume de ses mains. Un sourire réjoui apparut sur son visage.

« -T'as fait des matchs dernièrement ? demanda Oikawa.

-Pas vraiment…

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est la période.

-J'avais d'autre priorités. »

Oikawa comprit alors de quoi il retournait et son visage s'assombrit. Kuroo avait sacrifié ses matchs pour venir le voir, mais cela ne rendait absolument pas Oikawa heureux. Il ne voulait pas être un boulet pour lui et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il aimait.

« -T'aurais pu y aller. Tu aurais pu juste me prévenir, ça m'aurait pas dérangé. » dit-il avec remord.

Kuroo soupira et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Arrête ça un peu. J'ai pas fait ce choix par obligation mais parce que je le voulais, alors arrête de toujours dire des choses pareilles. J'avais envie d'être avec toi plus que de faire des matchs. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout et n'importe quoi.

-Ah ? C'est bien à toi de dire ça ! C'est toi qui t'en veux pour mon accident alors que t'y es pour rien ! s'énerva Oikawa.

-C'est pas pareil.

-C'est exactement la même chose ! En quoi ce serait différent ?

- Parce que là, c'était vraiment ma faute.

-… D'accord, disons que c'est ta faute, si c'est ce que tu penses, alors laisse-moi dire que c'est aussi ma faute. » dit-il en se dégageant de sa prise et en tournant la tête d'un air boudeur.

Oikawa le laissait se blâmer, alors que Kuroo le laisse faire de même, après tout ! Même s'il faisait cela pour le protéger, Oikawa n'en voulait pass et n'en avait pas besoin. Il voulait qu'ils soient sur un pied d'égalité, mais le brun ne semblait pas le comprendre et était toujours aux petits soins avec lui, c'était assez agaçant à la longue.

« -Hé, Oikawa.

-Quoi ?

-Tu fais la tête ? T'es énervé ?

-Oui. »

Mal à l'aise de l'avoir mis en colère, Kuroo chercha un instant comment se faire pardonner. De son index, il tapota son épaule.

« -Allez, arrête de bouder, Oikawa. Oikawa, tu m'écoutes ? … Tooru. »

Il sourit en le voyant réagir à l'entente de son prénom. Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras.

« -…T'es persistant… » marmonna Oikawa en posant sa tête contre le torse chaleureux de son amant.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo se retire brutalement, le faisant chuter en arrière, et se pencha vers lui. Le ballon que tenait Oikawa roula par terre et disparu sous le lit. Kuroo caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses gestes étaient lents, doux, il n'était pas pressé. Il avait tout son temps, et comptait bien en profiter.

Ce fut comme si Oikawa avait oublié qu'il était en colère contre Kuroo, et il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent encore et encore.

« -Au risque de te remettre en colère… je te rappelle… pas de sexe… » réussit-il à articuler entre deux baisers.

Mais le châtain avait tellement envie de l'embrasser qu'il ne perdit pas de temps en protestations inutiles et profita déjà de ce qu'il avait. Pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital, Kuroo s'était retenu de le toucher et de l'embrasser, cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pu gouter à ses lèvres. Comment était-il censé se retenir ? Kuroo fit mine de s'éloigner mais Oikawa ne le laissa pas faire et continua de l'attirer à lui.

« -Oikawa… lâche-moi… ! » protesta le brun.

Mais il l'ignora purement et simplement et continua de l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo le morde.

« -Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! s'insurgea Oikawa en le lâchant.

-T'avais qu'à arrêter quand je t'ai demandé, crétin. Pourquoi t'es aussi pressé, ça t'a manqué ?

-… Et toi, pourquoi t'es aussi peu pressé d'abord ? demanda Oikawa, vexé.

-Si on continue, je ne vais plus pouvoir me maitriser, et je risque de faire des choses que je regretterai après. »

Oikawa détourna le regard, honteux. C'était vraiment important pour lui, et Oikawa se montrait égoïste, ne pensant qu'à ses propres désirs. Il fallait qu'il se mette à sa place : si c'était Kuroo qui avait eu un accident et qu'Oikawa se sentait responsable, il voudrait lui-aussi le voir guérir le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir oublier sa culpabilité. Kuroo aussi se retenait certainement, mais ne pouvait s'autoriser à le toucher. Il devait avoir peur de faire quelque chose qui risquerait de ralentir sa guérison, ou même pire : le blesser. Si leurs positions étaient inversées, il serait terrifié par cette simple idée.

Il se redressa sur son lit et s'assit.

« -D'accord. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. Mais je vais bien. »

Kuroo le regarda avec surprise, puis lui sourit gentiment, heureux qu'il le comprenne et fasse des efforts pour lui.

« -Et puis, il faut voir le bon côté des choses ! s'exclama Oikawa.

-… A savoir ?

-Mon entorse a eu le temps de guérir totalement ! »

Kuroo laissa s'échapper un léger rire à cette remarque et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bouclés.

« -En récompense à tes efforts, je vais cuisiner pour toi. »

Sur ces mots, il se releva et partit dans la cuisine. Toujours souriant, Oikawa attrapa son ordinateur portable et regarda rapidement ses messages. Après plusieurs semaines, il n'y en avait quasiment pas, mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait Kuroo, et aussi Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Bokuto, et dans une moindre mesure, son équipe. Il allait bien. Il était sous le même toit que son petit-ami, mangea avec lui, passa une agréable soirée avec lui dans sa chambre, à parler, à flirter, à s'engueuler, à se réconcilier, comme à leur habitude, et au final, il était plus de minuit et ils étaient toujours debout en pleine forme.

Kuroo descendit dans la cuisine pour leur chercher à boire, mais il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Alors qu'il avait deux verres d'eau dans les mains, il se retourna pour sortir de la cuisine mais tomba nez à nez avec une femme, élégante, de longs cheveux châtains bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils se regardèrent un instant avec surprise, puis la femme attrapa un couteau sur la table de la cuisine et le pointa vers Kuroo. Ce dernier lâcha les verres qui éclatèrent au sol en une centaine de morceaux de verres tranchants et fit un pas en arrière, les mains levées en signe d'innocence.

« -Que faites-vous chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un calme effrayant pour quelqu'un dans sa situation.

Heureusement pour lui, Oikawa, attiré par le bruit, arriva et se plaça entre eux, protégeant Kuroo de son corps.

« -T'es folle, t'aurais pu le blesser !

-Tooru ? Que fais-tu là ?

-C'est aujourd'hui que je suis sorti de l'hôpital.

-Ah, vraiment ? C'était aujourd'hui ? Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle d'un air neutre et peu intéressé en baissant son couteau.

-Il est avec moi. »

Malgré qu'il ne puisse voir que le dos d'Oikawa, Kuroo devinait à ses muscles crispés et sa voix dur qu'il était tendu. Cette femme devait certainement être sa mère. Il se contentait pour l'instant de regarder la scène entre la mère et le fils en silence. La femme fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux mais toujours très élégant.

« -Quelle est la nature de votre relation ?

-Nous… sortons ensemble, dit-il comme honteux.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu fais cela pour nous embarrasser, ton père et moi ? Je désapprouve cette relation. »

La tête basse, Oikawa serra les poings et la mâchoire sans rien oser répondre mais n'étant visiblement pas d'accord. Agacé de voir Oikawa aussi mal à l'aise et soumis, Kuroo prit les devants : il passa devant Tooru, le protégeant à son tour, et s'arma de son sourire le plus commercial.

« -Pardonnez ma présentation tardive. Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurou. Enchanté. Au risque de vous froisser, je me permets de vous informer que je n'attendais ni ne me souciais de votre approbation. Moi-même je refuse que vous soyez sa mère, mais je n'y peux rien. Si vous refusez de vous occuper de votre fils, n'empêchez pas les autres de le faire. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui bousiller sa vie. Il est avec moi, maintenant, je le rendrai heureux. Laissez-le tranquille. Viens, on remonte. » finit-il en attrapant sa main et en le trainant derrière lui.

Choqué par sa franchise, Oikawa ne réagit pas tout de suite, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kuroo prenne aussi vivement sa défense.

« -A-Attends, je ne peux pas marcher trop vite, je te rappelle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Kuroo le porta alors sur son épaule, comme si de rien n'était. Au début surpris et gêné, Oikawa releva timidement son visage pour voir celui interloqué de sa mère. Heureux de la réaction de son petit-ami, le châtain sourit doucement. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre quelques minutes après, Kuroo le reposa doucement par terre et alla claquer la porte, faisant sursauter Oikawa.

« -…Pourquoi t'es énervé… ? osa timidement Oikawa.

-Hu ? » grogna Kuroo en se retournant vers lui.

Le visage énervé et crispé, il fusillait inconsciemment Oikawa du regard.

« -Pourquoi je suis énervé ? T'es sérieux ?! T'as vu comment elle te parle et comment elle parle de toi ? Désolé, mais même si c'est ta mère, je peux pas l'accepter. »

Oikawa était heureux que Kuroo s'énerve pour lui, cela signifiait vraiment beaucoup pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré la colère de Kuroo.

« -C'est bon, calme-toi, c'est pas si grave, dit-il calmement.

-…Y a rien de drôle, pourquoi tu souris ?

-Je suis content que tu te mettes en colère pour moi. » avoua-t-il tranquillement.

Kuroo se calma instantanément et le regarda étrangement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être triste, attendri, énervé, ou amusé. Il était son petit-ami, évidemment qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour lui… ! Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« -Tu m'aurais pas défendu, toi ?

-Bien sûr que si.

-Alors sois pas si surpris. »

Ils se turent un instant, Kuroo réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, un peu nerveux. D'un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il se leva et regarda Oikawa avec détermination.

« -Tu penses que tu vas réussir tes examens de fin d'année ?

-Euh… oui, je pense…

-Et t'as déjà choisi ta future école ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Alors… installons-nous quelque part.

-Installer… Tu veux dire habiter ensemble ? demanda Oikawa sans y croire.

-Sauf si tu veux pas… Mais comme ça, tu n'auras plus à vivre avec tes parents, c'est l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ. Et… on pourra être rien que tous les deux… »

Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait, et qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait dire, comment le lui proposer, mais maintenant qu'il le faisait, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait peur qu'Oikawa refuse et s'il refusait, les conséquences pourraient être graves : à vouloir aller trop vite, Oikawa risquait de vouloir le quitter, et Kuroo était terrifié par cette idée. Angoissé, il attendit une réponse qui se fit désirer.

« -Je… C'est un peu soudain, j'ai tellement de choses à penser que je suis pas sûr de ce que je devrais répondre, pour être honnête. Mais c'est d'accord.

-… C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? demanda Kuroo sans y croire.

-C'est ce que j'aimerais dire, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'installer alors qu'on n'a pas de revenus…

-C'est pas un problème ! S'il n'y a que ça, je peux trouver un p'tit boulot, et mes parents pourront nous prêter de l'argent, s'exclama-t-il enjoué et motivé.

-A-Ah bon ? Ca sera suffisant, tu penses ? demanda Oikawa, un peu surpris par cette brusque explosion de joie.

-Sinon, je suis sûr qu'on pourra extorquer de l'argent à tes parents !

-Extorquer… ? » répéta Oikawa, incrédule.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Kuroo se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, visiblement ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Les joues légèrement rosies de bonheur, Kuroo le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il entendit à son oreille Oikawa rire doucement puis lui retourner son étreinte, amusé de sa réaction enfantine. Il était rare de le voir aussi enjoué et câlin, alors Oikawa en profitait.

« -…Le-Le verre… bégaya soudainement Kuroo

-Hein ?

-Le verre que j'ai fait tomber, j'ai oublié de ramasser les morceaux. »

Se disant, il relâcha Oikawa et sortit de la chambre. En réalité, il y avait pensé soudainement et s'en était servi comme excuse pour s'enfuir, gêné qu'il était de toute cette précédente scène dégoulinante d'amour. Mais il était véritablement heureux, il allait pouvoir vivre ave l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était inespéré ! Il voulait le sortir de là, le sortir de cet environnement déplorable dans lequel il vivait avec ses parents. Il allait le sauver, lui donner la chance qu'il méritait.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre, rêvant de sa vie prochaine avec Oikawa. Il y aurait surement des hauts et des bas, mais globalement, ils seraient heureux, non ? Alors qu'il attrapait un morceau de verre en rêvassant, il se coupa avec.

« -Aïe… ! »

Il relâcha l'objet tranchant et regard le filet de sang couler le long de son doigt. Voilà ce qu'il gagnait à rêvasser… Il ignora la douleur et finit de nettoyer les débris. Puis il remonta dans la chambre où l'attendait Oikawa. Lorsque ce dernier vit le sang gouter de son doigt, il fronça les sourcils et s'empressa s'aller chercher un pansement.

« -Assieds-toi. Tu pourrais faire un peu attention, quand-même… »

Kuroo obéit et s'assit à côté d'Oikawa. Ce dernier attrapa sa main et enroula le pansement autour de son doigt après l'avoir nettoyé. Une fois fait, Kuroo attrapa le poignet d'Oikawa et l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de remerciement.

« -Un homme qui en soigne un autre, c'est sexy… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu dis ça, mais d'habitude c'est toi qui me soigne. Comment ça se fait que tu t'y connaisses autant, d'ailleurs ?

-Je te l'ai pas dit ? Mon père est kiné, et moi aussi j'ai envie de le devenir, alors je l'ai observé depuis tout petit, et j'ai fait des stages, alors je connais les bases. »

Oikawa s'imagina Kuroo en blouse blanche et avec des lunettes lui donnant un air intelligent, et rougit. C'est plutôt lui qui était sexy.

« -Si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'encourage, dit-il en se repassant son fantasme dans la tête.

-Merci. »

Fatigués, ils se changèrent rapidement et allèrent se coucher, collés dans l'étroit lit d'Oikawa. Nerveux, Oikawa était dos à Kuroo, crispé. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas dormie ensemble, dans le même lit. Il aurait bien voulu que Kuroo tente quelque chose, mais ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait que Kuroo ne lui ferait rien avant qu'il soit totalement rétabli, et ce quoi qu'il lui en coute. Cela l'attristait quelque peu. Avait-il donc si peu envie de le toucher ? Il s'imagina une fois de plus leurs places échangées, si c'était Kuroo qui avait eu l'accident, et même s'il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir et lui aurait sauté dessus. Si Kuroo ne tentait rien, c'est peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas si envie que cela.

Il sentit alors les bras du brun enlacer son ventre et son corps se coller au sien. Kuroo plongea son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés et profita de leur douceur et de leur douce odeur.

« -Je suis content que tu sois enfin sorti de l'hôpital… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-… Moi aussi… »

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre et le visage toujours collé à celui d'Oikawa, Kuroo sourit. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis tellement longtemps, et même s'il n'osait pas lui dire en face, tant qu'Oikawa était dos à lui et que la pièce était sombre, il pouvait le lui avouer et dire des choses si embarrassantes qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de dire autrement.

_To be continued..._

_Kero est l'onomatopée utilisée par les japonais pour le bruit de la grenouille, c'est pour ça que Kuroo fait cette remarque ^^_

_Merci à tous ceux (toutes celles?) qui mettent des reviews, c'est super gentil et ça m'encourage! C'est vous qui me donnez la force de continuer même quand j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration :) Merci encore, et à demain pour le chapitre 3 :D_


	3. chapitre 03

_Yo~ comment ça va depuis... hier...? Héhé, vous avez vu, j'ai respecté les délais, même si c'était particulièrement compliqué! ^^ Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 3!_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 03_

Le lendemain matin, à peine réveillés, Kuroo dut partir pour attraper le train. Avant de partir, il déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres d'Oikawa, sur le pas de la porte, puis s'empressa de disparaitre. Oikawa retourna dans sa chambre, et s'assit. Ne sachant que faire, il resta là un instant, immobile, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Il finit par soupirer de tristesse.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il remarquait à quel point il voulait vivre avec Kuroo. Cette maison qui était à son nom était froide et impersonnelle, c'est la première fois qu'il le remarquait après toutes ces années. C'était oppressant, insupportable. Il voulait que son petit-ami l'emmène loin d'ici, loin de son école, loin de ses parents, et de tous les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient liés. Sa fierté lui ordonnait de ne pas dépendre et se reposer autant sur lui, mais quelque part, au plus profond de lui, il souhaitait que Kuroo le sauve. Il ignorait combien de fois Kuroo lui tendrait la main, c'est pourquoi dés qu'il le faisait, il s'empressait de l'attraper et de la serrer pour que jamais elle ne le lâche. Plus il y pensait et plus il réalisait à quel point il voulait que Kuroo reste avec lui et l'aime. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il voulait rester auprès d'un autre être humain. Il lui manquait.

Après une semaine, lorsqu'il le revit, il décida de le prendre en photo avec son portable. La première avait été prise à l'insu du brun.

« -Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Comme on peut pas se voir en semaine, je vais te prendre en photo. Avec ça, je pourrai te regarder quand je veux. »

Tout en parlant, il continua de prendre des photos du visage d'abord surpris de Kuroo, puis gêné et les joues légèrement rouges, le regard fuyant, une autre où on pouvait le voir soupirer, une nouvelle où il fixait l'objectif intensément, résigné à être photographié, puis une où il souriait légèrement, et enfin une dernière sur laquelle il souriait largement, l'air profondément heureux. Il prit ensuite une photo d'eux deux, Oikawa tout sourire, le visage collé à celui de Kuroo et les doigts en « V » de la victoire.

C'est d'un air rêveur qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui de cours en regardant pour la millième fois ces photos de son cher et tendre. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son portable disparut de ses mains. Il releva ses beaux yeux surpris et reconnu quelques élèves de sa classe qui regardaient son téléphone en riant. Son expression se fit immédiatement froide et désintéressée, attendant que cette bande d'imbéciles finisse de se moquer de lui et lui rende son portable pour qu'il puisse se barrer de là.

« -J'y crois pas, c'est comme le dit la rumeur ! T'es vraiment gay, mec ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-…

-Oy, c'est quoi cette tronche ? Aies au moins l'air un peu gêné, non ? »

Il ne s'abaissa pas à répondre, mais pensa fortement _pourquoi devrais-je être gêné, ducon ?_

« -C'est vrai qu'avec ton visage et tes cheveux de gonzesse, ça m'étonne pas, mais sérieux, t'as pas honte de faire ces choses dégueulasses avec un autre mec ?

-Cherche pas, c'est pas un « autre » mec, t'as vu comment Oikawa s'occupe de lui ? C'est une vraie gonzesse ce type !

-Haha, c'est vrai ! »

_C'est ça, continuez de vous moquer de moi, si vous savez à quel point je m'en balance. Haa, je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je n'ai aucun ami dans ma classe. Ce qu'ils peuvent être cons…_

Il continua de les regarder de ses yeux vides et tendit une main vers eux pour leur signifier qu'il aimerait beaucoup récupérer son portable. Le garçon consentit à lui rendre mais au moment de le poser dans sa main, il attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui.

« -Dis, vu que t'as l'air d'être habitué, tu voudrais pas nous faire une petite gâterie à moi et à mes potes ? lui susurra-t-il.

-… Lâche-moi, sale porc. » lui répondit-il froidement.

Après l'avoir affronté quelques instants du regard, l'autre le lâcha.

« -Laisse tomber, il sait pas le faire, je pari. On n'a qu'à demander à son mec. »

Oikawa se figea et son regard se durcit à mesure qu'il les entendait insulter son petit-ami.

« -Grave ! En plus il fait parti d'une équipe de volley assez connue, non ? On peut facilement le retrouver. Je te pari qu'il est comme tous les autres sportifs : tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête.

-…Répète un peu pour voir ? menaça Oikawa, le visage baissé et les poings crispés de colère.

-Hein ? Quoi, t'as un problème peut-être ? Tu défends ton mec ? C'est mignon… Mais c'est tout ce qu'il est : une tapette. Une pauvre merde. Un moins que rien. »

Quelque chose dans la conscience d'Oikawa craqua et la colère l'envahit soudainement. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était déjà jeté sur eux.

En rentrant d'un entrainement de volley, le vendredi après-midi, le portable de Kuroo sonna. Il l'attrapa et un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le nom d'Oikawa s'y afficher.

« -Yo, Oikawa.

-Salut. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que tu n'as pas besoin de venir ce week-end.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Kuroo, surpris.

-Parce que… je me sens pas très bien, je dois être un peu malade. »

Le ton d'Oikawa lui paraissait étrange, inhabituel. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose, se dit Kuroo en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Raison de plus pour que je vienne alors.

-Non, sinon, tu vas être malade aussi.

-C'est pas grave, tant que tu-

-Je te dis que non ! Ne viens pas, ne viens surtout pas ! » s'énerva Oikawa.

Le châtain raccrocha aussitôt et Kuroo regarda son téléphone sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'énervait-il de la sorte, que s'était-il passé ? Tout cela ne faisait que lui donner encore plus envie de le retrouver. Il voulait savoir si Oikawa avait un problème, il se devait d'être à ses côtés et de l'aider. A moins… qu'Oikawa n'ait juste plus envie de le voir ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Dans tous les cas, il devait le retrouver, aussi sauta-t-il dans le premier train pour la région où habitait Oikawa.

Inquiet et quelque peu agacé, il s'empressa de se rendre chez Oikawa. Une fois devant chez lui, il sonna et attendit quelques secondes que son petit ami ouvre. Lorsque ce dernier le vit, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis s'empressa de refermer la porte, mais Kuroo l'attrapa et l'ouvrit en grand, la faisant claquer.

« -Tu vas pas recommencer… ! s'exclama Kuroo en se rappelant la porte qui avait été claquée contre son pied la dernière fois.

Oikawa n'essaya même pas de le mettre dehors, le connaissant, c'était peine perdue. Il se contentait de fixer le sol du regard, le visage tourné et l'air troublé. Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Son comportement était vraiment étrange. Il remarqua alors que ses lèvres étaient fendues.

« -Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant son visage doucement et en le tournant face à lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Oikawa. Il était couvert de pansements, de bleus, et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Honteux, Oikawa chassa sa main et se retourna.

« -… Ne regarde pas.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-… C'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu viennes, mais tu es toujours si insistant… Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

Oikawa resta un instant silencieux, hésitant quant à la réponse à donner. Après tout Kuroo était son petit-ami, alors il pouvait bien lui avouer la vérité.

« -Je… Je sais bien que tu te sens responsable de mon accident et que tu veux me voir guérir pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, et moi, je ne fais que me blesser sans penser à ce que tu pourrais ressentir, je suis désolé. C'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. » finit-il dans un murmure.

Il avait vraiment honte, de tant inquiéter Kuroo. Ce dernier l'acceptait à ses côtés et l'aidait, et lui ne faisait que lui apporter des ennuis. Il était misérable. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui faire face.

« -… Oikawa.

-…

-Hé, réponds-moi… » dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur son bras et en le caressant tendrement.

Mais Oikawa refusait toujours de lui faire face. Kuroo, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, referma ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'enlaçant gentiment, et l'embrassa au cou.

« -Quelle surprise que tu te soucis autant de moi… Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais à la folie ? Mais si tu sais que ça m'inquiète, alors pourquoi tu te bats, en premier lieu ?

-J'y peux rien ! Je pouvais pas les laisser t'insulter sans rien dire… ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit en baissant la tête. Il s'était laissé emporter, et lui avait finalement tout avoué…

« -… Tu t'es battu pour me défendre ?

-… »

Kuroo l'obligea à relever son visage blessé vers lui et le regarda intensément.

« -Comment tu veux que je résiste lorsque tu me dis des choses pareilles ? On dirait que tu fais exprès de me séduire pour que j'en oublie mes résolutions… »

Puis il l'embrassa fiévreusement, jouant avec ses lèvres, puis avec sa langue, les yeux fermés et le corps enflammé. Au début surpris, Oikawa approfondit leur échange, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Comme son corps lui avait manqué… ! Et il était vraiment doué pour embrasser, et la sensation de ses mains se glissant sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser son ventre était absolument délicieuse. Ses doigts agiles parcouraient sa peau frissonnante tandis que sa bouche quittait la sienne pour venir lécher sa mâchoire.

D'une main, Kuroo souleva une des jambes d'Oikawa contre ses hanches et caressa sa cuisse à travers le tissu de son pantalon. C'était tellement bon après tant de temps qu'Oikawa poussa un soupire de contentement au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

« -Haa… Tooru… »

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom était divin. Il ferma les yeux et se contenta d'apprécier les caresses douces mais sensuelles du brun, la respiration haletante. Il rouvrit ses beaux yeux marrons et les plongea dans ceux fiévreux de Kuroo. Il remarqua que son regard était étrange, comme si Kuroo n'était plus vraiment là, et cela le fit hésiter.

« -Kuroo… T'es sûr que tu vas pas regretter ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

-Possible… Je m'en fous… » répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Oikawa le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de finalement brutalement le repousser et s'enfermer dans la pièce voisine.

« -Non mais à quoi tu joues ?! s'exclama Kuroo incompréhensif et agacé.

-Je… ne peux pas te laisser faire quelque chose que tu regretteras. Je ferai tout pour t'arrêter et t'empêcher d'avoir des regrets ! » s'écria-t-il en fermant fortement les yeux et en son collant dos à la porte, le corps tremblant, luttant contre ses propres désirs pour le bien de son petit-ami.

Reprenant ses esprits, Kuroo se calma et son corps se détendit. Ah, il était stupide. Il était incapable de s'occuper de lui-même et c'est Oikawa qui devait l'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie, alors même qu'il savait que le châtain désirait faire l'amour avec lui. Quel irresponsable il faisait.

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte et posa doucement une main dessus, s'imaginant Oikawa de l'autre côté.

« -Excuse-moi. Je me suis laissé emporter. »

Entendre Kuroo s'excuser fit se détendre Oikawa qui se retourna face à la porte et posa une main dessus, s'imaginant Kuroo de l'autre côté, avec son visage honteux et ses sourcils froncés, énervé contre lui-même. Rassuré, il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et commença à la faire tourner pour retrouver Kuroo.

« -N'ouvre pas. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout faire foirer encore une fois. » dit-il d'un ton doux mais ferme.

Oikawa obéit et retira sa main de la poignée, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir le retrouver.

« -Discutons un peu, d'accord ?

-D'accord… » acquiesça Oikawa.

Ils avaient besoin de calmer leur corps et leur esprit avant de se revoir.

« -Au fait, tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu t'es battu, fit remarquer Kuroo.

-Parce que notre relation est connue de tous et que même dans une société aussi moderne que la notre, on trouve encore des homophobes. Et des crétins.

-Ca t'étonne encore ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

-Non pas que ça m'étonne, mais ça continue de m'énerver à chaque fois. On fait ce qu'on veut, non ? Tant qu'on ne s'exhibe pas, on n'est pas non-plus obligés de se cacher, on devrait pouvoir vivre notre relation normalement aux yeux de tous, comme n'importe quel couple. Déjà qu'on n'a pas le droit de se marier…

-Wow… Tu parles déjà de mariage ?

-J-Je dis pas que je veux me marier avec toi ! Je dis juste que si un jour on voulait, on pourrait pas, c'est tout… ! se mit à paniquer Oikawa en remarquant son erreur.

-Ouais, enfin si tu pars de ce principe, on pourra jamais non-plus faire des enfants, se moqua-t-il.

-Comme si je voulais avoir à m'occuper d'un Kuroo miniature…

-T'as raison, essaie déjà de t'occuper de toi-même, ce serait déjà pas mal...

-Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant brutalement la porte et en le fusillant du regard.

-Je vois ça…

-C'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup de chance, ces derniers temps… A croire que tu me portes la poisse.

-Hein ? Qui porte la poisse à qui, là ? A cause de qui je dois passer mon week-end dans les transports en commun, d'après toi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais pas obligé !

-Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais envie ! rétorqua Kuroo.

-Mais pourquoi tu râles alors ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que ça me fait chier de faire tout ce trajet pour pouvoir être avec toi !

-Et tu crois que ça me fait pas chier, moi, peut-être ?

-Pourquoi on s'engueule, si on est d'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est toi qui as commencé !

-Non c'est toi ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard avant de tourner la tête chacun d'un côté, agacés. Oikawa croisa les bras et Kuroo posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« -… Arrête de toujours dire que tu m'aimes… grogna Oikawa, plus gêné qu'énervé.

-Et pourquoi ? Si c'est la vérité… »

Oikawa lui lança un regard en coin et constata que Kuroo le regardait fixement d'un air neutre. Ce regard le faisait toujours frissonner. Il ne savait pas à quoi Kuroo pouvait bien penser, ce qu'il ressentait, il ne savait soudainement plus rien de lui. Le visage de Kuroo se fendit alors d'un sourire.

« -C'est quoi ce regard intense ? Je suis si beau que tu peux pas t'empêcher de m'admirer ? »

… Mais il était aussi d'une stupidité sans borne…

« -Parce que c'est mon cas, en tout cas…

-…

-Hé, j'ai beau y penser, je me souviens pas que tu me l'aies dit.

-Dit quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimais. »

Oikawa se figea puis tourna lentement la tête vers lui en déglutissant.

« -…Tu me l'as jamais dit, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en paraissant particulièrement agacé.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je te l'ai déjà dit, tu sais, cette fois là…

-Quelle fois ?

-Mais si, tu sais, c'était… »

Suant à grosses gouttes, Oikawa chercha quoi lui dire pour qu'il gobe son mensonge mais ne trouva rien et décida de s'enfuir. Kuroo lui sauta dessus et l'agrippa pour l'empêcher de partir.

« -Nngh… ! Lâche-moi… ! grogna Oikawa.

-Pas avant que tu me l'aies dit!

-Comme si je pouvais dire un truc aussi gênant ! C'est peut-être facile pour toi, mais… »

Soudain, il perdit l'équilibre et entraina Kuroo dans sa chute. Avachi au dessus de lui, Kuroo le regarda avec sincérité.

« -C'est pas facile. C'est jamais facile. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est super gênant, c'est flippant d'avouer son amour et de se montrer aussi vulnérable, mais c'est toujours mieux que de te voir douter de moi. »

Oikawa détourna le regard, peu habitué à une telle sincérité. Lorsque le brun lui parlait ainsi, et surtout quand il le regardait avec de tels yeux, Oikawa se sentait mal de ne pas faire ce qu'il demandait. Il se sentait coupable d'être la raison de toute son inquiétude et sa tristesse. Il plissa les yeux d'hésitation, puis les ferma lorsqu'il prit sa décision, et les rouvrit pour les planter dans ceux de Kuroo, déterminé.

« -Je-Je… Je t'aime… bien… ? baragouina-t-il.

-Nope, ça compte pas.

-Je suppose que je t'-

-Non, toujours pas.

-D'accord c'est bon t'as gagné ! Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi. C'est bon, t'es content ? »

Les yeux de Kuroo s'agrandirent sous l'émotion et il sentit ses joues chauffer et un timide sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Son petit-ami, son adorable petit-ami qui était couché sous lui, gêné à en mourir, lui avait finalement fait sa déclaration. C'était la plus chose qu'il ait jamais vu et entendu. C'était l'extase.

Oikawa quant à lui le regardait à présent avec curiosité, étonné et émerveillé de le voir arborer une telle expression pour la première fois. Etait-ce si important pour lui ? Mais il comprenait maintenant ce que Kuroo lui avait dit précédemment. Le voir aussi heureux et innocent compensait largement la gêne occasionnée.

« -Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? » fit remarquer Oikawa en posant une main sur sa joue rougie. « Waaah … ! Ton visage est brulant ! »

Kuroo rougit un peu plus et, affreusement mal à l'aise, se releva et lui tourna le dos. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses rougissements ni ralentir les forts battements de son cœur. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il sentit alors les bras d'Oikawa enlacer son ventre et son souffle contre son cou tandis qu'il lui murmurait, joueur :

« -Dis, Kuroo, tu savais que, quand tu rougies, tes oreilles aussi deviennent toutes rouges ? »

A cause de cette remarquer, bien sûr, ses oreilles se colorèrent encore un peu plus. Oikawa adorait le voir aussi perturbé et timide, cela lui donnait envie de le titiller. Il éveillait chez lui son côté sadique. Lui qui d'habitude se contentait de laisser Kuroo dominer, et se satisfaisait de le voir prendre les initiatives, aujourd'hui il voulait s'amuser avec lui, ou plutôt s'amuser de lui.

Il mordilla gentiment son lobe d'oreille et le sentit se tendre contre lui.

« -A-Arrête, Oikawa, ça suffit, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui était en réalité tremblante.

-C'est ta faute, aussi. Te montrer aussi vulnérable devant moi… ça me donne envie de te croquer… »

Sur ces mots, il remonta une main jusqu'à son cou qu'il caressa, puis la remonta encore, sensuellement, à sa gorge, l'obligeant à rejeter sa tête en arrière, et couvrit ses yeux de son autre main. Il se pencha à son cou et suça sa peau frissonnante, lui laissant un suçon possessif tout en remontant encore sa main jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte où il y glissa un doigt.

« -T'es vraiment mignon, comme ça…

-Nnh… Arrê…te… » gémit-il.

Cette sensation était étrange, Kuroo ne maitrisait plus son corps. C'était certes assez agréable d'être aux mains d'Oikawa, mais il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit avec lui aujourd'hui. Il sentit Oikawa s'interrompre, hésiter, puis finalement retirer son doigt et sa main, le libérant de sa prise.

Kuroo ferma la bouche et le regarda du coin de l'œil. Oikawa lécha son doigt recouvert de la salive de Kuroo d'un air ennuyé de ne pas avoir pu continuer.

« -Arrête ça ! s'exclama Kuroo en lui retirant son doigt de sa bouche.

-Ben quoi ? C'est juste un baiser indirect… »

Kuroo râla un instant en essuyant le doigt d'Oikawa avec son t-shirt. Oikawa observa un instant ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres formant une grimace agacée.

« -…T'es fâché ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Non je suis pas fâché.

-A d'autres…

-Je suis pas fâché contre toi. Je suis… Je suis énervé contre mon corps qui ne m'obéit pas.

-Huhu, c'était si excitant que ça ? »

Kuroo frappa le sommet de son crâne en guise de réponse.

« -Arrête de dire des conneries. Et c'est plutôt toi qui es mignon avec les blessures au visage, dit-il en attrapant son menton et en le transperçant de son regard séducteur.

-Tu essaies de te venger.

-Et alors ? »

Oikawa sourit d'un air amusé face à la sincérité du brun et se laissa embrasser sans protester. Ah, il aimait aussi que Kuroo prenne l'initiative. Dans les deux cas, c'était le pied.

_To be continued..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à lundi prochain :D_


	4. chapitre 04

_Bonjour bonsoir ^^ Oui, je suis en retard, désolé, j'avais oublié qu'on était lundi hier... Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 04_

Comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils passèrent un agréable week-end, et Kuroo en profita le plus possible car il avait un match très important qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater le week-end d'après, et ne pourrait donc voir Oikawa. C'était un match qui allait déterminer si oui ou non ils iraient au championnat national.

Assis dans les vestiaires du gymnase, à quelques mètres du terrain, Kuroo entendait le brouhaha des spectateurs attendant le début du match. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le match, et de ne surtout pas penser à son petit-ami, loin d'ici. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il pourrait bien ressentir s'il devait un jour jouer contre Oikawa. Ce serait pour le moins compliqué.

« -Kuroo. »

L'interpelé releva la tête vers son interlocuteur qui se trouvait être Kenma.

« -Tu fais une tête bizarre, lui fit remarquer le passeur.

-Pff, c'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Moi ça compte pas, elle est toujours bizarre. »

A cette remarquer, Kuroo étouffa un léger rire amusé. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable pour inquiéter son ami de la sorte. Lui qui paraissait toujours ennuyé le regardait à présent avec un air concerné, les sourcils légèrement froncés et la bouche tordue en une grimace des plus étranges. Il lui demanda pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant, trouvant cela vraiment inhabituel.

« -Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu penses en ce moment. Ca fait déjà plusieurs semaines que tu ne me parles presque plus. »

Kuroo le regarda avec surprise, puis avec peine en constatant la tristesse de son ami d'enfance. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait négligé depuis qu'il était avec Oikawa. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Avec un sourire désolé, il lui dona une pichenette sur le front avant de poser sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« -T'inquiète pas, on est toujours ami. »

Kenma arbora une fausse moue boudeuse, en réalité rassuré. Lui qui avait tant de mal à se faire des amis, il ne voulait pas perdre son premier et meilleur ami. Et ces derniers temps, il se sentait négligé. C'était normal, il avait un petit-ami à présent, et un petit-ami qui avait pas mal de problèmes, qui plus est, il était tout à fait normal que Kuroo en fasse sa priorité, mais… il se sentait un peu seul.

« -Concentrons-nous sur le match. » lui dit Kuroo en lui tapotant le dos, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Ce match était simplement une formalité pour eux. Ils dominaient largement l'autre équipe. C'était tellement facile que Kuroo en perdait peu à peu sa motivation. Alors qu'il marquait un nouveau point et que la foule scandait le nom de leur équipe, il entendit une petite voix noyée dans toutes les autres crier son nom.

« -Courage, Kuroo, tu peux le faire ! »

Il se retourna vers cette voix et la chercha un instant parmi les centaines de personnes dans les gradins. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de se retourner.

« -Hey, pourquoi t'es aussi rouge, soudainement ? lui demanda un de ses coéquipiers.

-P-Pour rien.  
-C'est pas Oikawa, là-bas ?

-A-Ah ? Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu… »

Mais le rouge à ses joues et son sourire timide prouvaient le contraire. Motivé par l'idée qu'Oikawa était venu pour le voir, Kuroo se concentra et joua le reste du match de toutes ses forces. Dans les gradins, Oikawa regardait le match avec intérêt. Il ne l'avait jamais vu jouer en match et était impressionné par son niveau qu'il n'imaginait pas si élevé. Il était vraiment fort, et sa manière de jouer était très esthétique, pour peu que l'on s'y connaisse. Son jeu était puissant mais aussi incroyablement souple et agile, et plutôt intelligent, même s'il soupçonnait le petit passeur d'être le véritable cerveau de l'équipe. Le voir se battre en match lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de jouer contre lui.

Le match se finit bien trop vite et les deux équipes retournèrent dans les vestiaires après s'être salués. Hésitant, Oikawa se débrouilla pour lui-aussi prendre le chemin des vestiaires et attendit un instant à l'entrée. Il voulait le voir, mais il savait bien que ce moment si particulier après un match n'appartenait qu'à l'équipe. Il n'y avait pas sa place. Ce n'était pas grave, il le verrait un autre jour, se dit-il en s'en allant finalement. Il ne vit pas Kenma ouvrir la porte et le regarder partir. Ce dernier n'hésita pas un instant et alla prévenir Kuroo qui sortait tout juste de la douche.

« -Je viens de voir Oikawa s'en aller.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il m'a pas attendu ? Ce crétin... ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se lança à sa poursuite sans se soucier de son apparence. Il courut un instant et finit par le trouver dehors, pas loin de la sortie. Il cria son nom et lorsqu'Oikawa se retourna vers lui, il le vit prendre un air effaré.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'aurais pu t'habiller !

En effet, il se baladait uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches et encore trempé, devant tout le monde, en plein milieu de la rue. Mais il l'ignora et lui sauta au cou en souriant.

« -T'es venu exprès pour me voir jouer, pas vrai ?

-Allons parler ailleurs, en privé… » marmonna-t-il, gêné. « On attire l'attention de tout le monde… »

Des photographes sportifs commençaient à les prendre en photo et à leur poser des questions embarrassantes sur la nature de leur relation. Oikawa entraina Kuroo dans les couloirs vides du gymnase et s'arrêta pour le regarder longuement.

« -… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vraiment toi, Kuroo ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh ? Ben oui, c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Tes cheveux. »

Ses cheveux habituellement dressés en désordre sur sa tête tombaient à présent sur son visage, recouvrant son front et descendant pour certaines mèches en encadrant son visage. Cela lui allait plutôt bien ce n'était pas son style habituel, mais il était toujours aussi beau.

« -D'habitude, ces cheveux, ils partent vers le haut, et ceux-là, sur le côté. dit-il en le coiffant comme à son habitude.

-Et c'est un problème qu'ils partent dans tous les sens ?

-Pas spécialement. Au moins, ça te correspond.

-Oh, ça veut dire quoi, ça… ? Comment je suis censé le prendre ?

-Comme tu veux. » répondit Oikawa d'un air taquin.

Kuroo grimaça et le fusilla du regard. Oikawa avait beau se moquer, il voyait bien qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Il ne savait pas si c'était grâce aux gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sensuellement sur ses muscles, ou à son corps en lui-même, ou encore à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, mais bien qu'Oikawa tente de le cacher, il le voyait bien, et cela le flattait. Avec un sourire énigmatique, il tendit ses bras vers lui et les passa autour de son cou.

« -Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venu me voir…

-Je suis juste venu observer ton jeu. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'étais pas le seul, il y avait aussi Bokuto et Tsukishima pas loin.

-Tsukishima ? Pourquoi il est venu ? C'est Bokuto qui l'y a trainé ?

-Possible. J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien tous les deux.

-Bokuto s'entend avec tout le monde… marmonna Kuroo d'un air désintéressé.

-Oui, mais ils s'entendent _vraiment _bien. » répondit-il d'un air entendu.

Kuroo se figea, choqué de cette révélation. Il le lâcha ensuite pour finalement poser ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarder avec excitation.

« -Tu veux dire qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

-J'ai aucune preuve, mais…

-Mais c'est génial, ça ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble. Non non non, attends une seconde, Bokuto l'aime peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est réciproque ? C'est de Tsukishima qu'on parle, je te rappelle. C'est juste Bokuto qui doit le trainer n'importe où, de force.

-Peut-être, mais il se laisse faire.

-Woooh… ! T'as raison, je suis sûr qu'ils s'aiment ! Viens, on va les espionner pour en avoir le cœur net ! s'exclama-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux en attrapant sa main.

-Avant tout, va t'habiller ! »

Kuroo éternua alors. C'est vrai qu'il était toujours à moitié nu et trempé. Sous l'excitation, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa peau frissonnait et qu'il commençait à trembler de froid. Soupirant face à l'inconscience du brun, Oikawa retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de son imbécile de petit-ami. Ce dernier se retrouva avec une veste blanche et bleu turquoise avec marqué « Aoba Jôsai » dans le dos et lui sourit gentiment pour le remercier.

Il était d'extrêmement bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, et son comportement était encore plus simple et enfantin que d'habitude. Il était avide de ragots, voulait espionner et fourrer son nez dans les histoires d'amour des autres, et ne faisait pas attention à lui-même. Un vrai gamin qui s'amusait de tout ce qu'il voyait, il était adorable.

Ils se rendirent aux vestiaires et Oikawa attendit dehors que Kuroo s'habille. A peine dans les vestiaires, Kuroo retira la veste d'Oikawa et y enfouit son visage pour respirer son odeur à plein nez. Haa… Il adorait son odeur… Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kenma le regarder avec surprise et un peu de dégout.

« -Fétichiste… murmura le plus petit en reculant lentement.

-Non, c'est pas ça… ! Il sent bon, c'est tout ! Tiens, sens ! expliqua-t-il en rougissant.

- Non merci. »

Sur ces mots, Kenma s'empressa de partir, laissant Kuroo seul, honteux. C'était tellement gênant d'avoir été vu comme ça… ! Il s'empressa de s'habiller et de rejoindre Oikawa. Au fur et à mesure que ses cheveux séchaient grâce au vent, ils reprirent leur habituelle forme désordonnée. Après lui avoir rendu sa veste, Kuroo entraina Oikawa à la poursuite de Bokuto et Tsukishima dans leur mission d'espionnage afin de déterminer s'ils étaient en couple ou non –ainsi qu'oublier l'incident avec Kenma.

« -Hé, on a le droit de les suivre comme ça ? demanda finalement Oikawa en rejoignant discrètement Kuroo, caché derrière le buisson.

-Mais oui, mais oui, tant qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte… répondit-il en les observant avec des jumelles.

- Oui, on n'a pas le droit, quoi… Et où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces jumelles ? »

Kuroo se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se déplacer de manière à pouvoir suivre les deux hommes sans se faire remarquer. Il prenait cela vraiment au sérieux, comme un gamin, tout excité à l'idée de se faire attraper. Oikawa pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'intérêt et d'amusement. Il pouvait se montrer extrêmement enfantin, c'était adorable, se dit Oikawa en souriant. Il aimait beaucoup le voir s'amuser.

« -Tu aimes vraiment faire ce genre de choses, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? Ben ouais, c'est marrant, en plus Bokuto et Tsukishima sont mes amis, je veux savoir s'ils s'aiment.

-Tu as fait ça aussi pour Hinata et moi ? demanda Oikawa, suspicieux.

-Ouaip.

-…Tu m'as espionné… ? » reprit-il d'un air menaçant.

Kuroo déglutit et détourna son attention de ses amis pour la reporter à son petit-ami. Il aurait peut-être dû nier, plutôt que d'avouer si facilement. Il se releva et mit ses mains en face de lui en signe d'innocence.

« -C'était il y a longtemps, et il faut se remettre dans le contexte, tu sais ? On n'était même pas encore ensemble… tenta-t-il pour le calmer.

-Et alors ?

-…C'est Tobio qui me l'a demandé ! se défaussa-t-il en essayant de s'enfuir.

-Reviens-là ! »

Mais Kuroo partit en courant, ne se souciant plus d'être remarqué par les deux amis/amoureux. Il passa même juste à côté d'eux et lorsque Tsukishima le vit, il lui fit un croche-pied, le faisant chuter et surprenant Bokuto qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Kuroo se redressa, assis à-même le sol, en grommelant, et frissonna lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier du blond derrière ses lunettes. Il était mal, il était vraiment mal.

« -Quel bon vent t'amène ici, Kuroo ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous suivais ? demanda Tsukishima avec un sourire terrifiant en le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-B-Bien sûr que nous, pourquoi je vous suivrais ? Haha, ça n'a aucun sens… C'est pas du tout mon genre, voyons, dis-lui, Bokuto ! »

Il comptait sur le soutien de son ami mais ce dernier se cacha un peu derrière Tsukishima en attrapant sa manche d'un air effrayé.

« -C'est vrai, tu nous suivais …? » demanda-t-il avec une fausse voix peinée.

Tsukishima lui jeta un coup d'œil et, lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur Kuroo, paraissait encore plus énervé. Bokuto, sale traitre… ! Il le donnait en pâture au blond en en profitant pour s'agripper à son bras et se coller à lui. Il le vit même sourire et lui tirer la langue. Quel enfoiré… ! C'est à ce moment là qu'Oikawa arriva, lui aussi prêt à en découdre avec Kuroo. Agacé, il lui donna un coup de poing au sommet du crâne.

« -Aïeuh… !

-Tais-toi et présente-leur des excuses. » lui ordonna-t-il.

A contrecœur, Kuroo obéit, se leva et s'excusa du bout des lèvres, l'air tout sauf sincère.

« -Excusez-le, s'il a fait tout ça, c'est parce qu'il tient à vous deux et s'inquiétait.

-Hu ? Pas du tout, c'était juste- outch ! grogna Kuroo avant d'être interrompu par Oikawa qui enfonça ses doigts entre ses côtes.

-Allons-y, sinon Tsukishima va vraiment finir par t'assassiner. »

En effet, Tsukishima se contentait de les regarder fixement, agacé. Oikawa les salua poliment et partit en entrainant Kuroo à sa suite. Mais ce dernier se libéra de sa prise et demanda franchement, en dernier recours :

« -Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux ? »

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre : d'un côté, Tsukishima le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête, et de l'autre, Bokuto rougit et essaya de se faire le plus petit possible.

« -Bien sûr que non, comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? » répondit tranquillement Tsukishima.

Derrière lui, Bokuto paraissait gêné au possible et semblait vouloir disparaitre. Kuroo comprit de quoi il retournait et répondit des banalités avant de les saluer et de rejoindre Oikawa. Il était satisfait d'avoir eu sa réponse, même si la situation lui pinçait le cœur. Lui et Oikawa marchèrent un instant en silence, Kuroo n'ayant rien à dire et Oikawa se retenant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. N'y tenant plus, il dit :

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble.

-Ah bon ? Ils ne le sont pas ?

-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, en tout cas. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Oikawa plissa les yeux, le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans sa tête. Oui, il connaissait ce petit sourire amusé et satisfait, et ce regard supérieur. Il sourit de manière malicieuse, se doutant que Kuroo savait quelque chose.

« -Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Kuroo le regarda avec satisfaction, heureux qu'il lui pose la question. Ils se connaissaient certes depuis peu de temps, mais se comprenaient parfaitement lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de choses.

« -Ils sont pas en couple, c'est vrai.

-Mais ils s'aiment quand-même ?

-Bokuto, oui. Par contre, je suis pas sûr que Tsukishima ressente autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ses sentiments, ça lui ressemblerait bien, ça.

-…C'est triste, un amour unilatéral… » marmonna Oikawa d'un air lointain.

Kuroo l'observa avec surprise, puis fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux, puis attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

« -Ouais, mais c'est pas ton cas.

-T'es encore en train de t'inquiéter pour rien, pas vrai ? J'étais juste en train d'essayer de me mettre à la place de Bokuto, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours un compte à régler avec toi.

-Geh… »

Face à cette réaction, Oikawa rit doucement. Après tout, il pouvait bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois, ils s'étaient bien amusés cet après-midi, ils avaient passé un bon moment. Il serra un peu plus la main la main de Kuroo et ils marchèrent tranquillement dans la rue. C'est la première fois qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, comme un vrai couple, Kuroo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Dis, ça te dérange si je viens un peu chez toi pendant mes vacances ?

-Non, tu peux. C'est quand ?

-Je suis en vacances à partir d'aujourd'hui, en fait, comme je suis pas dans la même zone que toi.

-Donc tu rentres avec moi ce soir ? Et tu restes avec moi toute la semaine ?

-Sauf si ça te dérange…

-Au contraire ! Viens, on va chercher tes affaires et on y va ! » s'écria-t-il tout sourire en accélérant le pas.

L'impatience d'Oikawa le rendait heureux. C'était très agréable de se sentir aimé et désiré.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher sa valise et s'empressèrent d'attraper le train. Une fois dans le train, ils discutèrent et bavardèrent, surtout à propos de volley et à quel point Oikawa voulait l'affronter en match officiel. Après l'avoir vu jouer, il désirait irrésistiblement jouer avec ou contre lui. Plus il y pensait et plus il voulait que Kuroo frappe une de ses passes, lorsqu'il pourrait enfin rejouer… Il n'en pouvait plus, de ne pas pouvoir faire de sport. Il était un sportif, il n'était pas fait pour rester assis à rien faire. Il voulait se tenir sur le terrain, toucher le ballon, le frapper, faire des passes, ressentir tout ce qu'il ressentait habituellement : peur, angoisse, fatigue, adrénaline, frustration, joie. Il voulait jouer.

Frustré de rester immobile, il se mit inconsciemment à taper du pied par terre et taper sa main sur sa cuisse. Au début attendrissant, cela agaça rapidement Kuroo. De son pied, il écrasa celui d'Oikawa et posa une main sur la sienne.

« -Sois pas aussi impatient, tu vas bientôt pouvoir rejouer non ? Quand est-ce que tu devrais être guéri ?

-Vendredi…

-C'est dans une semaine, et après tu pourras reprendre le volley.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais plus la date approche, plus c'est dur d'attendre… ! se plaint-il d'un air boudeur.

-On pourra essayer de faire des matchs d'entrainement ensemble, Nekoma contre Aoba Jôsai.

-Compte sur moi pour harceler le coach et l'entraineur.

-Pour ça, je te fais confiance… »

Oikawa s'insurgea un instant et bouda, mais ne pouvait pas se fâcher réellement contre Kuroo, et surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

_To be continued..._

_Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^ Promis, un jour, je vous répondrai... en tout cas, elles me font toujours très plaisir, comme d'habitude, alors n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas (sur internet) ^^_

_A lundi prochain :)_


	5. chapitre 05

_*ni vu ni connu* bonsoir ^^ voilà pour vous (pile à l'heure...) le chapitre 05! Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews :D_

_Enjoy!_

_chapitre 05 :_

Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit et se rendirent immédiatement chez Oikawa. Kuroo lui demanda s'il était certain que sa présence ne dérangeait pas ses parents, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il ne risquait pas de les déranger car ils n'étaient là que pour dormir. Il ne voyait presque pas ses parents en semaine. Malgré sa fatigue suite à son match, Kuroo insista pour l'aider à cuisiner, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de pâtes avec de la sauce tomate.

Alors qu'il rangeait le surplus de sauce, Kuroo bouscula malencontreusement Oikawa et lui renversa de la sauce sur le visage. Se retenant de rire face au visage blasé d'Oikawa, il lui présenta ses excuses. En guise d'excuses, Kuroo récupéra un peu de sauce sur le visage d'Oikawa du bout des doigts et le glissa dans sa bouche.

« -Alors, c'est bon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Pas mauvais.

-Ah ? Laisse-moi vérifier… »

Sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, par habitude, Oikawa ouvrit instantanément la bouche et laissa la langue du brun venir jouer avec la sienne. Il aimait se faire embrasser par son petit-ami, c'était incroyablement bon et agréable, et il en allait de même pour Kuroo, aussi s'amusaient-ils de chaque occasion pour s'embrasser.

« -Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » s'éleva une voix grave dans l'entrée.

Paniqué, Oikawa repoussa brutalement Kuroo et fixa le nouveau venu avec de grands yeux choqués et apeurés.

« -Ce qui pouvait arriver de pire… se murmura-t-il à lui-même, désemparé.

-Explique-moi pourquoi, à peine de retour de voyage d'affaire, je surprends mon fils à embrasser un autre homme ? » demanda-t-il d'un air agacé.

Kuroo resta silencieux, ne sachant pas s'il valait mieux qu'il se taise ou qu'il se présente. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Oikawa qui regardait le sol, la tête baissée et les yeux écarquillés, les épaules basses et l'air honteux. Son père était un homme extrêmement autoritaire, et bien qu'il ne s'occupe que rarement de lui, lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours avec poigne et une certaine violence psychologique. Il n'était pas un homme tolérant et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit opposé à la relation homosexuelle de son fils. Mais la priorité d'Oikawa était sa relation avec Kuroo, et il ne laisserait pas son père les faire rompre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva la tête et regarda son père malgré sa peur.

« -C'est… exactement de quoi ça a l'air. Nous sortons ensemble, depuis déjà quelques mois.

-Tu n'as pas honte ? »

Pourquoi tout le monde lui posait cette question ? Il n'y avait rien de choquant à sortir avec un homme, et il n'y avait rien de honteux chez Kuroo, au contraire, il était un jeune homme formidable ! Il n'avait pas honte, il refusait d'avoir honte, et était même fier de sortir avec lui. Voyant qu'il ne comptait rien répondre, Kuroo décida de se présenter.

« -Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurou, en terminale au lycée Nekoma. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit. »

Quelle arrogance… ! Kuroo sentait la colère monter en lui. Il avait pourtant fait des efforts pour être le plus diplomate possible. Sentant le conflit approcher, Oikawa s'avança vers son père et essaya de calmer les choses tout en lui signifiant qu'il ne comptait pas renoncer.

« -S'il-te-plait, je ne te demande pas de bien t'entendre avec lui, mais c'est mon petit-ami, alors, papa- »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par la main de son père qui claqua contre sa joue, le faisant chanceler un instant. La joue brulante, il releva la tête vers son père mais son regard tomba sur le dos de Kuroo. Ce dernier s'était immédiatement interposé, se tenant devant Tooru de manière protectrice. Furieux, il fixait le père d'un regard assassin, imposant et grand qu'il pouvait se montrer.

« -Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, et surtout pas son propre père. Vous ne l'aimez pas, passe encore, mais n'empêchez pas les autres de s'occuper de lui.

-Kuroo... » murmura Oikawa, touché par la passion de son discours.

Oikawa était agréablement surpris que Kuroo le protège de son corps et ne pouvait détacher son regard de son dos qu'il trouvait pour la première fois protecteur et rassurant.

« -Humpf. Tu te prends pour son sauveur ? demanda le père.

-Parfaitement. » répondit Kuroo sans hésiter.

L'adulte les observa un instant, et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« -Votre relation ne tiendra pas. »

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, il leur tourna le dos et partit, les laissant seuls. Kuroo garda sa position un instant, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien parti, puis se retourna vers Oikawa, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard préoccupé dans celui du châtain.

« -Tu vas bien ?

-Oui... oui, ça va… » répondit-il encore sous le choc.

Il posa néanmoins une main sur sa joue rouge et brulante. C'était douloureux, son père avait vraiment de la force.

« -Il n'y est pas allé de main morte… »

L'air profondément désolé, le brun attrapa sa main, la retira, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, espérant ainsi soulager sa douleur.

« -Désolé…

-Non t'y peux rien, c'est pas ta faute. »

Kuroo le regarda soudainement avec surprise. Il commença à comprendre la signification des mots du père. Il comprenait pourquoi ce dernier pensait que leur relation était vouée à l'échec, et lui-même essaya de chasser l'idée qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort. Il ne laissera pas cela arriver, il refusait de renoncer à Oikawa. Mais en avait-il le droit ? Avait-il le droit de revendiquer Oikawa comme étant sien, sans même lui demander son avis ? L'air toujours soucieux, il attrapa une serviette et essuya la sauce sur le visage d'Oikawa –qui lui faisait trop penser à du sang. Mais Oikawa attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à s'interrompre.

« -Il a toujours été comme ça, mon père. Il a toujours aimé manipuler et embrouiller l'esprit des gens. Alors fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit, c'est rien.

-… Je suppose… »

Malgré ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner encore et encore ses paroles dans sa tête, et Oikawa le voyait bien. Il voyait bien que tout cela le travaillait, et ce peu importe ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il était comme ça, il ressassait ses inquiétudes sans en parler aux autres, et c'était à la fois agaçant et inquiétant pour Oikawa, qui cherchait désespérément à le soulager de ses soucis.

Prenant les choses en main, il décida de lui faire se changer les idées en mangeant et en bavardant. Puis, ils se posèrent tranquillement sur le canapé devant la télé, la tête d'Oikawa posée sur l'épaule de Kuroo et la main de ce dernier contre son flanc. C'était un moment agréable et paisible, à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre, sans rien faire de particulier. Du moins était-ce le cas pour Oikawa. Kuroo, lui, continuait de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses pour le moins compliquées, toutes impliquant Oikawa. Décidément, ce garçon était une mine de problème. Tout cela l'agaçait.

« -Hé, Oikawa…

-Hm ? »

Kuroo resta un instant silencieux, pesant ses mots. Finalement, il se redressa et retira sa main, obligeant Oikawa à retirer lui aussi sa tête de son épaule, et le regarda d'un air grave avant de se lancer.

« -Dis… Tu voudrais, toi, continuer à voir tes parents après être parti de chez eux ? »

Surpris par une telle question, Oikawa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il devait réfléchir à une question si importante. Voulait-il voir ses parents ? Tel qu'ils étaient à présent, non-merci, il n'y tenait pas, mais resteraient-ils les mêmes dans dix ans, dans vingt ans ? Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils aimaient leur fils et voulaient passer du temps avec lui, en une vraie famille. Mais il se faisait sûrement des illusions, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne seraient jamais heureux de l'avoir comme fils, et même s'ils l'étaient, Tooru n'était pas sûr de pouvoir leur pardonner toutes ces années à nier son existence.

La réponse était finalement la même, non, il ne voulait plus les voir. Plus jamais. Et cette constatation lui brisait le cœur. Quand avait-il cessé d'aimer ses parents ? Comment même un enfant pouvait-il ne pas ressentir d'affection pour ses parents ? Oikawa baissa la tête et serra les poings, essayant de cacher son affliction.

« -Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je sais que ça doit pas être facile pour toi, mais s'il-te-plait, répond-moi sincèrement.

-… Non, je ne veux plus les voir, je ne veux plus jamais être associé à eux. Je veux partir. »

Kuroo ne voulait pas le voir aussi perdu et déprimé, aussi lui sauta-t-il dessus et le fit tomber sur le canapé en le serrant dans ses bras. Il voulait le consoler, il voulait définitivement être son sauveur, au moins pour cette fois, il voulait être le seul dont Oikawa avait besoin. Non, il ne devait pas penser de la sorte. Il était peut-être son sauveur, mais c'était son choix à lui, sans qu'Oikawa ne lui ait demandé, alors il ne devait pas exiger quoi que ce soit de lui. C'est de cela que le père voulait parler lorsqu'il disait que leur relation ne tiendrait jamais. Kuroo aimait sauver Oikawa, et à cela, il lui semblait naturel qu'il reste avec lui et lui soit reconnaissant, mais c'était une erreur. Il n'était pas le seul pour Oikawa, il n'était pas le seul dont il avait besoin. Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait l'aider, alors c'est ce qu'il ferait.

« -T'inquiète pas, je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

-…J'ai un plan. »

Kuroo se redressa et lui expliqua son idée, finissant par lui demander ce qu'il en pensait et s'il était d'accord. A départ choqué, Oikawa y réfléchit calmement et finit par arriver à la conclusion que cette idée était plutôt bonne et avantageuse pour eux. Il accepta mais à une condition : que ce soit Kuroo qui en parle au père Oikawa, et le prévint que son père était un redoutable homme d'affaire et qu'il n'était absolument pas dit qu'il accepte. Quelque part, il avait envie qu'il refuse, il pourrait considérer ce choix comme une preuve d'amour, mais il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions. Tant qu'il pouvait rester avec son amant, il était heureux.

« -…On y pensera demain. Allons dormir, décidé Oikawa pour clore la conversation.

-Hé… T'es sûr que ça te va ? T'es pas obligé d'accepter. Si tu veux refuser, tu peux, s'inquiéta Kuroo qui avait l'impression de lui forcer la main.

-Non, c'est parfait. » le rassura-t-il en forçant un sourire qui ne servit qu'à inquiéter encore plus Kuroo.

Ce dernier ne dit toutefois rien, respectant les choix et sentiments d'Oikawa. C'était sa vie, il était le seul en mesure de décider. Après s'être changé, ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans l'étroit lit une place du châtain, Oikawa tournant le dos à Kuroo. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, et après tout, il lui tournait souvent le dos lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, et puis, ce soir, il avait des raisons de ne pas vouloir faire face à qui que ce soit. Il imaginait facilement à quel point il devait se sentir vulnérable après cette soirée particulièrement éprouvante pour lui. Ce ne devait pas être facile tous les jours et pourtant, Oikawa était courageux. Il tenait bon. C'est en parti ce trait de sa personnalité qu'il aimait tant chez lui. Le sortant de ses pensées, la petite voix d'Oikawa l'interpela.

« -Dis, Kuroo…

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-… Si on vit ensemble, on dormira comme ça tous les jours, non ?

-Ouais, enfin, on fera pas que dormir, crois-moi… »

A cette remarque, Oikawa étouffa un léger rire amusé. Mais quelque chose dérangeait Kuroo : Oikawa avait fait une longue pause avant de poser cette question, et il était quasiment sûr que ce n'état pas ce qu'il avait prévu de demander lorsqu'il l'avait appelé. Il entoura alors les épaules de son petit-ami de ses bras musclés et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« -Te prends pas la tête. Souviens-toi qu'on a passé une super journée, à jouer au volley pour moi et à regarder un match pour toi, et puis à espionner les deux handicapés des sentiments, à bavarder pour un rien, tout ça, c'était bien, non ? Alors arrête de penser à ton père. Regarde, objectivement, ça a duré même pas cinq minutes. Cinq minutes, sur toute une journée, c'est rien, non ? Alors le laisse pas te pourrir toute la journée à cause de cinq petites minutes.

-Je sais, je sais, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna-t-il.

-Quand j'imagine que tu as dû supporter ça pendant des années, et quand je vois quel homme tu es devenu, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être vraiment fier de toi. » lui avoua-t-il.

Oikawa ne répondit rien, mais après un temps à se remettre de cette confession, il se retourna vers Kuroo et se blottit contre lui. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, Kuroo réussit à deviner un petit sourire touché sur les lèvres d'Oikawa, ce qui lui arracha lui-aussi un sourire heureux. Il referma ses bras autour de lui et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux doux et bouclés. Ils étaient bien.

C'était la première fois qu'Oikawa entendait ces mots, adressés à lui et à lui seul, et c'était agréable. Mais s'il était aussi épanoui aujourd'hui, c'était aussi en grande partie grâce à Kuroo, même s'il ne lui avouerait pas. Il sentait la main du brun caresser doucement son dos, et il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Kuroo, lui, ne s'endormit pas tout de suite et regarda son petit ami dormir paisiblement. C'est à peine s'il devinait ses traits dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mais le peu qu'il voyait le ravissait. Il avait toujours aimé voir Oikawa dormir, c'était d'une part très reposant, et ainsi, il pouvait également l'admirer à loisir. Lui qui évitait habituellement de le regarder trop fixement, par gêne et par peur de perdre ses moyens, il pouvait enfin détailler son visage lorsqu'il était endormi dans ses bras. Et plus il l'observait, plus il le trouvait beau. Il était vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux, de pouvoir sortir avec lui et le voir sans défense et aussi détendu. Il soupira et embrassa doucement le sommet de son crâne pour ne pas le réveiller avant de lui-même se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

_To be continued..._

_Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout en retard... vous n'avez rien vu... donc, bref, merci d'avoir lu et à lundi prochain pour la suite :D_

_Guest : Oui, on va voir un peu de Nekoma et de Fukurodani dans la suite ^^ merci d'avoir commenté ma fic, ça me fait plaisir :D_

_Kirara-the-kiwi : héhé, merci pour tous les compliments ^^ moui, j'avais envie de parler d'un autre couple en arrière plan, et j'ai choisi l'un de mes couples préféré (et peu représenté...), à savoir Bokuto / Tsukki :D Même si j'aime le KageHina, j'aime bien écrire sur des couples un peu moins connus et populaires :) en tout cas, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^_


	6. chapitre 06

_Bonjour tout le monde :) Désolé pour le retard, je... n'ai aucune excuse en fait... donc voilà, mes plus plates excuses, mais avec la rentrée, on reprend un rythme de parution normal (à savoir tous les lundi)._

_Enjoy!_

_C__hapitre 06_

Ils passèrent la journée du lendemain ensemble, à faire des choses et d'autres pour s'occuper, redoutant tous deux le début de soirée, et le retour du père de Tooru.

A l'heure prévue, Oikawa retourna seul dans sa chambre et Kuroo prépara tranquillement le terrain. Il disposa deux grands verres à vin, sortit une bouteille de la cave, la déboucha et servit les deux verres. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comment il était censé faire, n'étant pas habitué à ce milieu très classe et propre sur soi. Mais s'il voulait réussir ces négociations il devait paraitre sûr de lui et en position de force. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il commençait à se faire tard, il ne devait pas tarder.

Déjà le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'obscurité tombait sur la pièce, la plongeant dans une ambiance tamisée. De plus en plus oppressant. Mais Kuroo était quelqu'un de relativement intelligent quand il le voulait, et il savait se montrer persuasif de bien des manières. Il pouvait réussir cette entrevue, c'était tout à fait dans ses cordes.

Lassé d'attendre, et quelque peu anxieux, il s'accouda à la table et posa sa tête contre sa paume tout en attrapant le verre de l'autre main et le tournant, observant le liquide pourpre tourbillonner contre les parois transparentes du verre. Il entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et sourit. Enfin. Gardant la même position, il croisa les jambes et posa son regard malin et assuré vers l'entrée.

Lorsque le père de Tooru apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il regarda tout d'abord Kuroo avec surprise, puis se contenta de poser sa mallette et son manteau comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui énerva Kuroo qui n'en laissa rien transparaitre. Ce même sourire rusé aux lèvres, il laissa intentionnellement un petit rire amusé traverser ses lèvres, attirant finalement l'attention du plus vieux qui le regarda avec réserve.

« -Ne me lancez pas un tel regard voyons, alors que je suis resté ici à vous attendre… » ronronna-t-il. « Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et prenez un verre. » l'invita-t-il en se disant lui-même qu'il avait le culot de lui proposer toute cela alors qu'il était chez lui.

Curieux, le père observa son expression soigneusement travaillée, puis obéit. Il avala une gorgée de vin et reposa le verre sans cesser de regarder son adversaire, attendant qu'il prenne la parole pour expliquer toute cette mise en scène. Finalement, Kuroo retira sa tête de sa main et but lui-aussi une gorgée d'alcool, alors même qu'il détestait le vin. Puis, il reposa à son tour le verre et le regarda quelques instants.

« -Lors de notre rencontre, hier soir… » commença-t-il avant de relever les yeux vers ceux du père. « J'ai bien conscience que nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied, vous et moi. C'est dommage, vous ne trouvez pas ? Alors que nous ne nous connaissons même pas.

-Si c'est pour me faire du charme et me persuader de changer ma décision à propos de cette relation dégoutante que vous entretenez avec cet imbécile qui me sert de fils, ce n'est pas la peine. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous partiez. » dit-il en commençant à se lever.

-Asseyez-vous. J'ai une offre qu'on homme d'affaire tel que vous ne pourra refuser. Alors asseyez-vous. » ordonna-t-il en agrandissant son sourire, une lueur sauvage brillant dans ses yeux.

Il savait qu'il venait de piquer sa curiosité, et après avoir hésité un instant, il allait se rassoir pour écouter ce que Kuroo avait à lui dire. Le brun en était sûr, il ne pouvait en être autrement, c'était dans sa nature d'écouter toute affaire bien présentée, et tout, depuis l'arrivée du père, tout avait été prévu par Kuroo. C'est lui qui menait la danse dans cette lutte de pouvoir, ce ballet de faux-semblants. Et la preuve en était que l'adulte ne remarquait rien. Il le faisait danser au creux de sa main.

Le voyant se rassoir comme il l'avait prévu, il retint un rire mauvais et se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.

« -Quoi que vous ayez à me proposer, mon fils est-il au courant ?

-Hmmm… Possible… dit-il d'une voix énigmatique.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter et passer un quelconque accord avec vous alors que j'ai déjà prédit l'anéantissement prochain de votre couple ?

-Ah, à ce propos, merci de vos remarquer, elles m'ont permis de comprendre bon nombre de choses et de changer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-J'en doute.

-Libre à vous. » rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

C'était la stricte vérité, mais cela ne comptait pas. Qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge ou non, il devait paraitre sûr de lui, inébranlable, et maître de la conversation.

« -Alors, monsieur Oikawa, êtes-vous disposé à négocier ?

-Je suis disposé à écouter votre offre. »

Kuroo croisa ses mains devant sa bouche, doutant soudainement de ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il allait proposer était définitif, et il ne voulait pas que son petit-ami le regrette plus tard. Mais un simple coup d'œil à son père lui suffit pour se décider. Non, il était définitivement hors de question de laisser Oikawa aux mains de ce père méprisant et autoritaire. Il reposa ses mains croisées sur la table et entama la discussion.

« -Je sais que vous ne lui portez aucune affection, ni à moi non-plus d'ailleurs. Et vous vous opposez à une relation qui est déjà bien établie, ce qui ne m'arrange pas, pour être honnête. Vous êtes ce que l'on pourrait appeler une sacrée épine dans le pied.

-Eh bien, merci du compliment, mais arrêtons de tourner autour du pot et venons-en aux faits. Que me proposez-vous ?

-La paix et la tranquillité. Je m'explique : votre fils et moi sortons ensemble, et vous n'y changerez rien. Qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas ? Renier votre fils ? Votre réputation ne s'en relèverait pas. Et si je vous proposais une solution qui nous arrange mutuellement ?

-… Continuez. »

Bien, il avait réussi à piquer son intérêt. L'affaire était presque dans le sac.

« -Que ce soit bien clair, ça ne me plait pas de le voir vivre avec vous. Je lui ai proposé d'emménager avec moi à la fin de notre lycée. Voilà le marché : vous n'aurez plus jamais à revoir ou à vous occuper de votre fils, moyennant une aide financière. Si vous payez l'appartement et les meubles, de quoi nous installer en somme, vous n'aurez plus affaire à lui. Tranquillité pour vous, aussi bien qu'avec vos connaissances, enfin débarrasser de votre inutile de fils et évitant un scandale, et nous, nous nous installons tranquillement ensemble et faisons notre vie à notre guise, loin de vous. Qu'en dites-vous ? » finit-il en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de la chaise dans une posture et une attitude ouvertement désinvolte.

Il vit le père réfléchir sérieusement à son offre, et, bien qu'il soit content de son effet, il se demanda comment un parent pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager de vendre son fils de la sorte. Il n'avait aucun respect pour cet enfoiré. S'il le pouvait, il lui ficherait volontiers son poing dans sa tête.

« -Je dois en parler à sa mère. Mais sachez que j'y suis favorable. Sinon, pour parler franchement, pourquoi êtes-vous avec mon fils ? Vous me paraissez pourtant être quelqu'un d'intelligent et réfléchi, alors que faites-vous avec quelqu'un d'aussi médiocre que lui ? Auriez-vous un plan ? Prévoyez-vous de vous servir de lui ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Ne le supportant plus, Kuroo frappa son poing sur la table d'un air menaçant. Fini les sourires, les masques et les mensonges, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre cet homme parler ainsi de son fils. Il plongea son regard glacial dans celui calculateur de l'adulte.

« -C'est sûrement parce que vous n'avez jamais fait attention à lui, mais vote fils est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et de fabuleux. Il est loin d'être médiocre, alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à parler de lui comme ça devant moi.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous sortez avec lui.

-… Parce que je l'aime… ! »

L'adulte étouffa un rire moqueur et déclara qu'il en avait suffisamment entendu avant d'attraper son verre de vin et s'en aller de la cuisine. Kuroo resta un instant immobile, figé par la colère, puis pesta. Merde, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû s'énerver de la sorte après tout, l'affaire n'était pas conclue tant que les parents de Tooru n'avaient pas versé l'argent. Il préféra s'imaginer que le père avait été séduit par sa présentation et que sa petite bévue n'en avait rien affecté.

Toujours agacé, il se décida à ranger ce qu'il avait sorti et à rejoindre son petit-ami dans sa chambre. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'Oikawa se jeta vers lui.

« -Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Raconte-moi tout !

-Hé, calme-toi, c'est bon, y a pas mort d'homme… » dit-il, surpris d'une telle excitation.

Oikawa essaya de se contenir et alla s'assoir sur un lit, tendu, bien vite rejoint par Kuroo. Ce dernier voyait bien la petite lueur anxieuse au fond des yeux d'Oikawa, et il y avait de quoi, après tout, il était à un tournant de sa vie. La réponse qu'il allait entendre de la bouche de Kuroo allait décider de son avenir. Et il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que Tooru avait envie d'entendre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, alors qu'importe.

Il prit une longue inspiration puis, les yeux dans ceux d'Oikawa, se lança.

« -On n'a pas parlé longtemps. Je lui ai présenté mon idée et il a fini par dire qu'il était « plutôt favorable », mais il doit d'abord en parler à ta mère. Voilà.

-Ah… » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Il se doutait de cette réponse, mais ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, aussi détacha-t-il son regard de celui de Kuroo et tourna la tête vers le mur en face de lui.

« -…C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » finit-il par demander.

Qu'est-ce que Kuroo pouvait répondre à cela ? C'était bien sur une bonne nouvelle pour leur couple, mais ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle de se faire rejeter par ses parents. Impuissant, il continua de regarder le profil d'Oikawa, puis baissa la tête et fixa ses mains liées entre ses jambes. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

« -Ecoute, Oikawa…

-Non, c'est pas la peine. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, faut dire que tu dis toujours la même chose. J'ai fait un choix, laisse-moi l'assumer. Je ne suis pas un enfant, tu n'as pas besoin de me préserver. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Surpris, Kuroo releva on visage vers lui et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard déterminé d'Oikawa. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise. Il irait au bout de son idée, et déchargeait Kuroo de toute responsabilité. C'était sa vie, et il en avait assez de laisser les autres la diriger. Il reprenait les choses en main. Kuroo referma la bouche et sourit, heureux du courage et de la maturité de son amant.

« -Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un enfant.

-J'espère bien ! Surtout que je suis plus vieux que toi…

-De trois mois, ça compte pas ! s'insurgea Kuroo, assez susceptible sur ce point.

-Mais oui, petit. En attendant, c'est toi qui radote alors que t'es le plus jeune… s'amusa-t-il.

-Peut-être mais t'es quand même plus petit que moi, alors que tu es plus vieux.

-C'est petit, ça !

-C'toi, l'petit.

-Ah ouais ? Laisse-moi te dire que-

-Lalala, je t'entends pas, désolé, ta bouche est trop loin de mes oreilles, faut croire.  
-Oy, c'est la bagarre que tu cherches… ? demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-C'est quand tu veux. » le provoqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Oikawa se jeta alors sur lui et le fit tomber sur le lit. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et ce fut à son tour de sourire sournoisement.

« -Dis-moi, Kuroo, tu serais pas chatouilleux, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Kuroo ne répondit rien mais son sourire se crispa. Il déglutit avant d'essayer de s'échapper mais Oikawa ne le laissa pas faire et commença à lui chatouiller le ventre. Tout de suite après, de grands éclats de rire retentirent dans la pièce et Kuroo supplia Oikawa d'arrêter.

« -Haha… a-arrête… C'est… C'est pas drôle… s'te plait…

-Compte là-dessus. »

Les larmes de rire aux yeux, le brun pinça les joues de son petit ami et tira dessus pour l'obliger à arrêter.

Se chamailler ainsi leur permettait de relâcher un peu la pression et de se détendre. Ils aimaient se battre gentiment de la sorte, bien que Kuroo en sorte presque toujours vainqueur, au plus grand agacement d'Oikawa. Mais cette fois, c'est Oikawa qui eut le dessus sur Kuroo et remporta la victoire par forfait tandis que le perdant se massait le ventre en faisant la mue, Oikawa lui répondit d'un sourire vainqueur.

« -T'abuses, j'ai vachement mal maintenant… marmonna Kuroo.

-C'est bien, ce sont tes abdos qui travaillent, se moqua-t-il malgré ses joues rouges à force d'être maltraitées.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? En plus, je suis plus musclé que toi…

-Hmm, c'est vrai, mais chacun son style : moi, c'est plutôt fin et élancé, et toi, c'est musclé et brutal.

-Qui est brutal, là ?

-Tch, dis ça à mes joues ! » s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les joues.

Kuroo se pencha vers lui et embrassa une joue, puis attrapa son visage et l'obligea à le tourner pour embrasser l'autre joue. Il admira son œuvre avec un sourire amusé en constatant que ses joues s'empourpraient pour une toute autre raison.

« -Alors, je suis toujours une brute ?

-Ca n'enlève en rien ce que tu as fait avant…

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais avoue que je peux aussi être très doux.

-Ca t'arrive pas souvent.

-Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir, la semaine où tu seras chez moi, je te montrerai à quel point je peux être romantique ! s'énerva-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur le front.

-C'est ça… T'es trop méchant, je préfère rester avec Kero ! Pas vrai ? » dit-il en se levant et en allant prendre sa tortue dans ses mains.  
Kuroo soupira de lassitude en le voyant totalement gaga d'une simple tortue. Il fallait le voir, le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux, baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles à sa bestiole. Il était mignon, bien sûr, mais il accordait bien trop d'attention à ce simple animal et pas assez à son petit ami. Enfin, il n'allait pas être jaloux d'un animal, c'état ridicule.

Soudain, Oikawa se retourna vers lui, l'air suspicieux, puis s'approcha et lui tendit la tortue. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que Kuroo en fasse ?

« -… Tu veux quoi ?

-Prends-la.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda le brun en grimaçant.

-Je le savais, tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Bof, je m'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Qu- ? Mais c'est trop méchant ce que tu viens de dire ! » s'indigna Oikawa. « Alors que pourtant elle est si mignonne… !

-T'es largement plus mignon, fit-il remarquer d'un air moqueur.

-… Ca ressemble pas vraiment à un compliment… marmonna Oikawa

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. »

Gêné, Oikawa fit la moue et alla remettre Kero dans son vivarium, en en profitant pour s'éloigner de Kuroo. Hors de question de lui montrer un visage aussi pathétique que rouge.

« -Je suis un homme, tu sais, alors ça ne me fait pas plaisir que tu dises ce genre de choses…

-Je sais. »

Oikawa se tourna prestement vers lui avec surprise, puis fronça les sourcils d'un air boudeur en voyant l'agaçant sourire amusé que Kuroo arborait. Il avait fait exprès de dire cela, simplement pour l'énerver. Enfin, c'était Kuroo, après tout, il ne devait pas en être surpris. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et bomba le torse d'un air fier. Il ne lui ferait pas la joie de la voir s'énerver.

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de le rejoindre et de s'assoir en silence sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de lui. Son air soudain sérieux dissuada Kuroo de faire quoi que ce soit, aussi se contenta-t-il de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

« -Ils vont accepter. » déclara soudain Oikawa d'un ton sans appel et le regard dur fixé devant lui.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils et croisa ses mains. C'était peut-être le moment d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. Il ne voulait en réalité pas aborder le sujet, mais il le ferait tout de même, quitte à se faire jeter, et ce pour le bien d'Oikawa, pour le bien de celui qu'il aime.

« -Ecoute, à ce propos… Comment dire… C'est pas parce que je t'aide à t'éloigner de tes parents que tu dois rester avec moi, tu sais. »

Il vit alors Oikawa tourner brusquement la tête vers lui et le regarder de ses grands yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« -Tu ne veux plus de moi ? demanda-t-il abasourdit avec un regard blessé.

-Quoi ? Non ! Enfin si ! J'veux dire… ! » paniqua-t-il un instant avant de se calmer et de répondre plus clairement. « -C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais juste te dire que si toi tu voulais un jour me quitter, tu pouvais. Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi parce que tu t'y sens obligé. Je t'aide parce que j'en ai envie, mais tu ne me dois rien. Tu es libre. »

Il vit les épaules auparavant tendues d'Oikawa se détendre et son visage se détendre à son tour alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un léger rire nerveux.

« -Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que… Je suis soulagé.

-Désolé pour le malentendu, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-En tout cas, ce que tu as dit… c'était bien. Je pense que peu de gens seraient aussi compréhensifs dans cette situation. C'est noté. Je peux pas te faire la promesse pour toute une vie, mais pour l'instant, te quitter n'est pas dans mes projets. »

Oikawa laissa alors sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de Kuroo et instinctivement, ce dernier décroisa ses mains et en posa une sur la tête d'Oikawa, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« -Je ne me sers pas de toi pour me débarrasser de mes parents. En fait, j'irai vivre avec toi quelle que soit leur réponse. »

Ce fut au tour de Kuroo de rougir, gêné quoiqu'heureux. C'était comme une deuxième déclaration. Il le prit alors soudainement dans ses bras et les fit tomber tous deux sur le lit.

« -Ah… J'espère vraiment que vendredi le médecin te déclarera complètement guéri… » se plaignit-il, faisant rire Oikawa.

_To be continued…_

_Attention, à partir de la semaine prochaine, mon pseudo deviendra Anja-chan Erubéfel (juste pour que vous soyez prévenus, c'est toujours moi, vous inquiétez pas ^^ ). Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vais essayer d'y répondre dans la semaine :D et à lundi prochain :D_


	7. chapitre 07

_Désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, je me suis blessée au bras, ce n'est pas pratique pour taper à l'ordinateur... Mais voyez, j'ai sacrifié mon bras pour vous! (aïe... :'( )_

_Enjoy!_

Chapitre 07 :

Le début de la semaine passa assez rapidement sans encombre, Kuroo restant à la demeure Oikawa à s'occuper comme il pouvait, et Tooru alternant entre cours et visites au club de volley-ball. Ils ne se retrouvaient qu'en fin d'après-midi, mais cela valait le coup à leurs yeux. Tout se passait bien, du moins jusqu'au jeudi après-midi.

Comme à son habitude, Oikawa alla dans le gymnase pour y retrouver ses coéquipiers et les regarder s'entrainer, se retenant de se rendre à son tour sur le terrain et jouer. Il n'en avait pas encore le droit, s'il voulait guérir totalement. Il en profitait donc pour observer le jeu de ses coéquipiers, ne perdant pas son temps et rassemblant le plus de données afin d'améliorer son propre jeu et l'harmonisation de l'équipe entière.

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, les membres du club de volley-ball d'Aoba Jôsai avaient noté un changement radical chez lui : il était plus souriant, plus sympathique, et paraissait parfaitement épanoui. Ils en avaient longuement discuté entre eux, et en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : il était radieux et très attirant… Ils commençaient à vraiment connaitre et apprécier Oikawa, qui était peu à peu devenu l'idole du club sans même qu'il n'en soit au courant.

Et ce jeudi, fatigué, Oikawa sentit le sommeil l'appeler. Assis sur le banc des remplaçants contre le mur à côté d'Iwaizumi, il ferma peu à peu les yeux. Les évènements de ces dernières semaines l'avaient épuisé, il était plusieurs fois allé à l'hôpital pour des visites de suivi, et il n'apprenait plus rien de cet entrainement de volley il n'arrivait plus à garder son attention. Cédant à la fatigue, sa tête tomba sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

« -O-Oikawa .. ? » appela Iwaizumi en tournant nerveusement la tête vers lui.

Il s'était endormi ? Sur son épaule ? Il était sans défense… Pris d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, il rougit fortement, parfaitement conscient de la proximité de leurs corps. Il était tellement plus beau et éblouissant depuis peu... ! Le jeune faisait parti de ceux se sentant vraiment attiré par le châtain, et le savoir inconscient à côté – non, contre lui, lui faisait imaginer certaines choses parfois indécentes. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela, se réprimanda-t-il tout en secouant vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. Il posa une main sur le bras d'Oikawa et essaya de le réveiller.

« -Oikawa, réveille-toi… »

Profondément endormi, Oikawa gémit pour seule réponse, gémissement particulièrement sensuel aux oreilles de son coéquipier. Ce dernier descendit alors doucement sa main le long du bras d'Oikawa, se surprenant à penser que sa peau était curieusement douce. La tentation était trop grande, il mourait d'envie de le toucher. Lentement, il passa sa main sous la chemise du châtain, caressant délicatement son ventre tout en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le violer il ne faisait que toucher son ami d'enfance, juste un peu… Haa… Mais c'était tellement agréable, il voulait aller plus loin, lui faire plus de choses.

Il fut soudain recouvert d'une ombre et releva la tête, surpris, pour croiser le regard meurtrier de Kuroo. Il se décolla tout de suite d'Oikawa et se releva, faisant tomber ce dernier contre le banc.

« -Non, c'est pas… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il émanait de Kuroo une aura terrifiante, emplie de puissance et de violence, qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Etouffé par cette aura, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il pouvait clairement voir les muscles tendus à l'extrême du brun et son regard écarquillé de rage. Il était imposant, terrifiant. Son attention braquée sur le danger face à lui, il ne vit pas Oikawa à se côtés se redresser en baillant.

« -Désolé, Iwa-chan, je me suis endor… Kuroo… ? »

Emergeant tout juste de son sommeil, Oikawa fixait son petit-ami sans comprendre ce qui l'agaçait autant. Il déglutit et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

Lorsque Kuroo tourna son regard noir vers lui, il sursauta et eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. L'atmosphère était lourde, et personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Kuroo. Ce dernier observa un instant Oikawa, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, lui, dont la seule présence l'empêchait de laisser éclater sa colère alors même qu'il en était la cause, ne souhaitant pas lui montrer un tel aspect de sa personnalité. Mais simplement par sa présence, il l'effrayait, et cela l'énervait encore plus. Il plissa les yeux et attrapa violemment Oikawa par le poignet pour le trainer derrière lui tandis qu'il partait.

Une fois les deux jeunes à quelques mètres, Iwaizumi se détendit quelque peu et soupira. Qu'est ce que c'était, ce monstre ? Ce garçon était et sauvage, et violent il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Non loin de là, Oikawa, la surprise passée, se débattit un instant pour se soustraire à la prise égoïste de Kuroo mais ce dernier la resserra au contraire, et tira un peu plus dessus pour le ramener à sa hauteur malgré ses grandes enjambées.

« -Ne te retourne pas, ne les regarde pas. On rentre. »

Hésitant, Oikawa se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient loin du gymnase, ne tenant pas à se donner plus en spectacle devant son équipe qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Une fois à bonne distance du lycée, il se dégagea de la poigne de Kuroo d'un vif mouvement du poignet et lui demanda des explications.

« -Arrête-toi et explique pourquoi tu te conduis comme un vrai con ! » s'énerva—t-il.

Kuroo s'arrêta et s'efforça de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration et en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Oikawa, il n'y était pour rien. Il ne devait pas laisser éclater sa colère contre un innocent, ce serait injuste. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les planta dans ceux énervés et incompréhensifs d'Oikawa et fit tout son possible pour cacher sa colère.

« -Ce garçon t'a touché.

-… Quoi… ? Touché comment… Mais qu'est-ce que… Non, tu dois te tromper. On est amis d'enfance !

-J'étais là, je l'ai vu. Il t'a embrassé au coin des lèvres et il t'a caressé le ventre. »

Choqué, le châtain posa une main sur son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Iwa-chan avait fait une telle chose, c'était impossible. Les pensées et émotions se mélangèrent dans sa tête, Oikawa bredouilla quelques mots sans réussir à faire une phrase.

« -Pourquoi… ? Il n'a jamais… »

Kuroo soupira, redevenant celui qu'il avait toujours été. Il oublia toute sa colère – qui ne lui correspondait pas- pour se concentrer sur la détresse de son amant. Doucement, il posa une main sur sa tête.

« -Tu n'avais pas remarqué à quel point le regard des gens avait changé à ton sujet ? Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais depuis que tu as trouvé le bonheur, tu es resplendissant. C'est pas un hasard si ce sont toujours les personnes qui sont en couple qui se font draguer, c'est parce que l'amour rend bien plus attirant. C'est pas ta faute, mais maintenant que tu le sais, ne baisse plus ta garde devant eux. »

Oikawa releva vers lui ses yeux où brillait un certain agacement.

« -Hé, je te ferai remarquer que c'est ta faute, tout ça ! Si j'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, ce serait pas arrivé… »

Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ? C'était comme s'il lui faisait une nouvelle déclaration, et cela suffit à apaiser complètement le cœur du brun qui sourit.

« -Mais t'avais pas besoin de lui faire peur à ce point… Et puis qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais partir au bras de l'un d'eux ? Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle ! »

Devant l'air perturbé d'Oikawa et son discours peu construit, Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était vraiment de plus en plus mignon. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« -Ok, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, mais voir quelqu'un d'autre te toucher aussi facilement, ça m'a mis hors de moi. 'Scuse. Enfin, comme ça, au moins, il ne recommencera plus.

-Avec la trouille que tu lui as foutu, je pense qu'on est tranquille… »

Soulagé, Kuroo le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

« -Imbécile, on est en pleine rue ! s'exclama Oikawa.

-Et alors ? Tu l'as ben laissé te tripoter dans le gymnase devant toute ton équipe.

-…Arrête avec ça… » marmonna-t-il d'un air boudeur en enroulant pourtant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il se serra contre lui, toujours un peu choqué d'avoir été touché à son insu par quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami d'enfance. Le contact du corps de Kuroo contre le sien, ses bras autour de ses épaules, son souffle contre son cou, son torse puissant, tout cela avait le don de le rassurer et de l'apaiser. Il était le seul à lui faire cet effet il était le seul à lui faire autant d'effet.

Il imagina sans mal le petit sourire mi-amusé mi-soulagé que devait arborer Kuroo tout en le serrant de manière protectrice contre lui. Et puis, il avait peut-être des réactions disproportionnées, mais il ne lui reprochait jamais quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas de son fait. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il s'était certes énervé contre lui, mais simplement parce qu'il était en colère et avait eu peur pour lui, il ne lui avait rien dit sur lui-même, ne l'avait pas critiqué, ne lui avait pas non-plus vraiment crié dessus. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

« -… T'es jaloux ? » demanda alors Oikawa.

Il le sentit sursauter contre lui et eut un sourire amusé.

« -Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, répondit-il de manière tout sauf crédible.

-Bien sûr… Mais au fait, pourquoi tu étais là ? » demanda-t-il en se décollant de lui.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Kuroo grimaça et évita de le regarder dans les yeux, trop gêné qu'il était de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

« -C'est toi l'autre jour qui m'a dit que j'étais pas assez romantique…

-Et alors ?

-… Je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on rentre ensemble comme un vrai couple. » dit-il rapidement d'un faux air désinvolte.

Surpris, Oikawa le fixa un instant puis eut un sourire en coin en se disant que c'était plutôt lui qui était mignon. Il se retint de justesse de le dire, le gardant en réserver pour demain soir, si tout se passait bien. Il avait déjà remarqué que lorsqu'il disait certaines choses, Kuroo était tellement gêné et troublé qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens et était totalement à sa merci. Il l'avait remarqué, et il comptait bien en profiter, aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire avant de reprendre la route en lui tenant discrètement la main.

Le soir même, Iwaizumi appela pour s'excuser et jurer qu'il ne recommencerait plus, ce à quoi Oikawa répondit que tout allait bien et que cette histoire était déjà oubliée. Néanmoins, Iwaizumi tint le lendemain à lui présenter ses excuses en personne après avoir vérifié que Kuroo n'était pas dans les parages. Ce dernier en effet était resté chez Oikawa et faisait les cent pas en se disant que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Tooru rentrerait de l'hôpital, il saurait enfin si Oikawa était définitivement guéri. Il espérait tellement que ce soit le cas, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne le soit pas, mais il n'arrivait toutefois pas à rester calme.

Cette journée lui parut interminable, et même lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer au retour de Tooru, il eut l'impression qu'Oikawa mettait des heures à arriver. Il commença à se ronger nerveusement les ongles en marchant tel un lion en cage dans la grande chambre. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination, il mettait vraiment du temps à arriver. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir de la sorte ? Il vit alors la porte s'ouvrir et, figé, regarda Oikawa entrer dans la chambre, d'un air pensif.

Incapable de deviner l'humeur d'Oikawa, Kuroo sentit sa nervosité monter d'un cran. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un instant ainsi à se regarder, sans bouger, sans parler, simplement à attendre. Le brun vit alors Oikawa ouvrir la bouche mais ne rien dire, incertain qu'il semblait être, puis froncer les sourcils et les hausser de surprise, comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« -Je… mes parent ont accepté. Ils ont accepté le marché que tu as proposé, ils viennent de me le dire.

-… C'est vrai ?

-Oui… ! C'est… j'arrive pas à y croire… ! »

Oikawa avança vers lui et le laissa l'enlacer. C'était une journée vraiment surprenante, et riche en nouvelles. Il se pencha alors à son oreille et, un sourire aux lèvres, lui murmura les résultats de son bilan médical.

« -Je suis guéri… ! »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Kuroo se décolla d'Oikawa et le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Le châtain se contentait de lui sourire doucement, les yeux brillant de bonheur. C'était sûrement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Kuroo l'embrassa alors passionnément, presque sauvagement, relâchant toute la pression et toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie ces derniers mois. Il avait l'impression de l'aimer aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude, il ne voulait plus le quitter, il voulait le faire se sentir bien, lui montrer avec son corps à quel point il l'aimait et était soulagé qu'il aille bien. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, Oikawa le savait déjà. Il le savait déjà, certes, mais l'attention que lui portait son petit-ami était agréable, il trouvait toujours cela agréable de se sentir aimer par quelqu'un qu'il aimait en retour. Il sentit Kuroo l'entrainer lentement vers le lit puis le faire chuter dessus et se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

« -Des mois que je me retiens… » dit-il avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres.

Oikawa l'embrassa en retour, mais après quelques minutes à simplement s'embrasser, il le repoussa doucement et lui sourit malicieusement, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de Kuroo.

« -Tu as dit l'autre jour que j'étais mignon, mais hier c'est plutôt toi qui était mignon, avec tes joues rouges et ton air gêné, dit-il en plantant son regard fiévreux dans celui désormais perdu du brun.

-Que… ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas du tout… commença-t-il avec de légères rougeurs aux joues.

-Si, tu es même adorable. »

A ces mots, le visage de Kuroo s'empourpra soudainement et il perdit toute son assurance, gêné qu'il était. Oikawa n'eut aucun mal à intervertir leurs positions tant Kuroo avait perdu ses moyens. Il en était sûr, c'était comme si son amant avait un bouton « Switch » qui se déclenchait lorsqu'Oikawa disait des choses gênantes. Et maintenant, il n'était rien qu'à lui, se dit-il en l'embrassant au cou et en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt d'un geste lascif. Trop perturbé, Kuroo le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa commence à lui retirer son pantalon.

« -H-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? Je refuse que tu me pénètres… ! La dernière fois, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, lui rappela-t-il.

-Justement, ce serait injuste que tu le refasses, laisse-moi jouer moi-aussi… » susurra-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et en glissant l'autre dans son pantalon.

Le voir avec un visage si rouge et perdu réveillait ses instincts sadiques. Il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser de lui.

_To be continued…_

_J'aime bien l'idée qu'ils puissent échanger leur rôle (uke / seme ^^ ). Merci à tous ceux qui le laissent des commentaires et à ceux qui viennent me parler sur Facebook! A lundi :)_


	8. chapitre 08

_Il m'en aura causé des problèmes, ce chapitre... problèmes d'internet samedi, plus des problèmes de transports (j'ai pas été longtemps chez moi mais plutôt dans les bouchons sur l'autoroute...), et enfin plus d'internet du tout presque toute la journée de dimanche... Et mon bras qui n'est pas encore tout à fait guéri! Il y a des semaines où la chance nous fuit :D Avec toute la malchance que j'ai accumulé cette semaine, la semaine prochaine devrait être parfaite, pas vrai? ...Non, ça marche pas comme ça? Zut..._

_Bref, j'en suis presque venue à détester ce chapitre ^^ mais trêve de blabla..._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 08 :_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kuroo se réveilla, il lui fallut un moment pour remettre ses idées en place, mais dès qu'il se souvint de la nuit précédente, il se crispa et réveilla Oikawa d'un brusque coup de poing sur la tête.

« -Aïe… ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? se plaignit Oikawa en se massant le sommet du crâne.

-C'est pour tout ce que t'as osé me faire hier !

-Ah ? Pourtant t'as plutôt eu l'air d'apprécier… T'en as même redemandé, tu te souviens ? dit-il en se rallongeant sur le ventre et en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés, le regard joueur.

-C'est pas- ! » commença Kuroo avant de s'interrompre soudainement.

Il refusait de le dire, mais sa posture crispée en disait long sur sa douleur dans le bas du dos.

« -Tu devrais te reposer. Après ce que je t'ai fait hier, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir te lever avant un petit temps, se moqua gentiment Oikawa.

-Te surestime pas, comme si tu pouvais m'empêcher de me lever juste avec ça… » grogna-t-il en se levant tant bien que mal malgré une grimace de douleur qu'il tentait en vain de cacher.

Ayant pitié de lui, Oikawa attrapa son bras et n'eut qu'à y exercer une légère pression pour que Kuroo ne retombe sur le lit, contre lui. Il le serra alors dans ses bras en lui affirmant qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés et qu'ils pouvaient bien rester encore un peu au lit. A sa plus grande surprise, le brun ne fit même pas mine de se débattre et le serra dans ses bras de manière possessive et autoritaire, sûrement pour essayer de retrouver son statut de mâle dominant après son humiliation de la veille. Le sentant, Oikawa soupira.

« -Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Evidemment ! J'avais pas envie de le faire comme ça, moi !

-Pourtant c'était bon, non ? »

Kuroo ne répondit rien, ce qui était largement suffisant pour Oikawa qui sourit de satisfaction.

« -On arrête de parler de ça. Grouille-toi de te lever et de faire ta valise, on va chez moi.

-Déjà ? demanda Oikawa, surpris de tant de précipitations.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ?

-Non, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Tes parents sont au courant ? »

Il vit Kuroo se crisper et fronça les sourcils. Il devinait à sa réaction que Kuroo lui cachait quelque chose.

« -Ca dépend de quoi tu parles… répondit le brun de manière évasive sans le regarder.

-Et toi, à quoi tu penses ?

-Ben… Ils sont au courant qu'un ami vient pendant deux semaines à la maison. »

Oikawa le regarda avec surprise en devinant tout ce qu'impliquaient les mots de Kuroo. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Mais pourquoi ? Du peu que Kuroo lui avait raconté, ses parents semblaient être des personnes compréhensives et ouvertes d'esprit. Il aurait pensé que leur dire n'aurait posé aucun soucis, ou du moins pas autant que pour ses parents à lui. Il n'était pas en colère, mais simplement surpris.

« -Pourquoi tu leur as pas dit ? demanda-t-il sans reproche, ce qui rassura quelque peu Kuroo.

-C'est pas que je leur cache ou que j'ai honte, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

-J'espère que tu n'attends pas que l'occasion se présente comme elle s'est présentée avec mon père… marmonna-t-il en se remémorant son père les surprenant à s'embrasser.

-Non, t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une occasion un peu moins directe. » dit-il en riant. « Au fait, prends tes affaires de volley, on trouvera sûrement le temps de s'entrainer. »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Oikawa se mirent à briller de joie et d'excitation. Non seulement il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre son sport favoris, mais il allait en plus pouvoir le faire avec Kuroo ! Il pourrait lui faire des passes, l'impressionner avec son service, lui montrer à quel point il était doué, et faire ce qu'il aimait le plus avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Contenant mal son excitation, il s'empressa de balancer ses affaires à la va-vite dans sa valise mais prit grand soin de ses vêtements de sport qu'il plia et rangea soigneusement dans un sac à part. Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, ses clefs, un peu d'argent, enfouit le tout dans ses poches et attrapa doucement le vivarium de sa tortue avec sa nourriture, puis regarda Kuroo en souriant de manière victorieuse.

« -Je suis prêt, on peut y aller ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Oui, mais maintenant, c'est Kuroo qui n'était pas encore prêt. Oikawa avait été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller. Les bras déjà dans les manches de son t-shirt à manches courtes, Kuroo s'interrompit et le regarda en arborant un sourire moqueur.

« -T'as tant envie que ça de venir chez moi ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Tu parles, j'ai surtout envie de jouer au volley, rétorqua-t-il d'un air fier pour cacher le fait que Kuroo avait en parti vu juste.

-Ah oui ? demanda le brun sans grande conviction en finissant d'enfiler son t-shirt.

-Allez, grouille, on n'a pas toute la journée. » râla Oikawa en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de son petit-ami qui, surpris, sursauta et en resta coincé dans son t-shirt un instant.

Oikawa l'ignora et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre au salon, où il attrapa une feuille, un crayon, et laissa un mot à ses parents sur son départ. Il resta ensuite là, immobile, se demandant s'il allait réellement pouvoir emménager avec Kuroo. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore parlé d'eux à ses parents. Lui qui avait pensé que leur principale obstacle serait ses propres parents, il se rendit alors compte que tout n'était pas joué et que rien n'était certain. Si ses parents refusaient leur relation, que ferait Kuroo ?

Il remarqua alors avec une pointe d'agacement que son petit-ami avait agit de manière pour le moins irresponsable. Oikawa avait défié ses parents en se basant sur la certitude qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble par la suite et qu'il n'aurait plus à les revoir, alors que lui-même ne l'avait pas annoncé à ses propres parents. Oikawa avait pris énormément de risques, il avait parié son avenir sur la confiance qu'il portait à Kuroo. Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient ? On ne pari pas son avenir de manière aussi légère ! Son angoisse grandit à mesure qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et que tout reposait sur les épaules de Kuroo. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il entendit alors la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et Kuroo l'appeler de sa voix grave. La tête toujours baissée vers la table, il ouvrit la bouche en une exclamation muette, puis esquissa un fin sourire. Oui, il avait confié son avenir à Kuroo de manière irréfléchie, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ils étaient en couple, c'est à deux qu'ils allaient construire leur vie, il y avait évidemment des fois où ils devraient tout miser sur l'autre, en croyant et en espérant qu'il lui resterait fidèle et ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ils étaient un couple et un couple se faisait à deux. Il croyait en l'avenir que lui avait promis Kuroo.

S'efforçant de se rassurer en se laissant aller à un doux sentiment de confiance, il se retourna vers Kuroo, le regarda un instant avec un grand sourire, puis lui attrapa le poignet et se mit à marcher joyeusement jusqu'à la sortie.

« -T'as l'air de super bonne humeur aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Kuroo avec un sourire.

-Tu crois ? répondit-il d'un ton joyeux et insouciant alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher en direction de la gare.

-C'est pas que je le crois, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-J'ai aucune raison de ne pas être de bonne humeur.

-…Même alors que je n'ai pas parlé de nous à mes parents ? osa maladroitement Kuroo.

-Hm ! Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. » répondit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

Kuroo ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant son visage éclairé d'un sourire franc et lumineux, remplit de confiance et d'amour. Il eut alors un rire nerveux puis soupira. Se rendait-il compte de la pression qu'il lui mettait en disant cela ? C'était comme s'il le posait devant ses responsabilités sans aucune échappatoire. Mais curieusement, ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. Oikawa avait, par sa faute, largement eu sa part de problèmes et de tourments, c'était désormais à son tour de traverser cette épreuve et de tenir bon, pour se montrer digne de sa confiance. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lâcher des yeux cette silhouette gambadant joyeusement en sifflotant devant lui. Il y a quelques mois à peine, il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir aussi rayonnant de bonheur. Avec un petit sourire amusé, il le rejoignit et attrapa d'autorité sa valise pour la porter et le décharger de ce poids.

Ils arrivèrent à Tokyo en début d'après-midi et se rendirent directement chez Kuroo. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la gare, Kuroo n'avait pas décroché un mot et Oikawa commençait à épuiser tous les sujets de conversation qu'il avait. Il voyait bien que son petit-ami était anxieux à l'idée de revoir ses parents, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. C'était une histoire entre Kuroo et ses parents, Oikawa n'y pouvait rien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de le soutenir.

« -T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. » dit-il alors, s'attirant le regard surpris de Kuroo.

Kuroo esquissa alors un sourire quelque peu crispé et ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés du châtain.

« -Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Fais pas gaffe, je vais gérer, j'ai connu pire. »

Oikawa fronça les sourcils en l'entendant déblatérer toutes les formules rassurantes qu'il connaissait et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il n'était pas du tout rassuré, au contraire. La manière dont Kuroo lui demandait de ne pas s'inquiéter, sans rien faire pour le rassurer d'autre part, l'agaçait, mais il ne dit rien et endura. Il avait dû être pareil il y a de cela quelques semaines, et pourtant Kuroo avait toujours gardé son sang froid –ou presque-, il lui devait de faire au moins la même chose. Il s'inquiétait pour Kuroo, mais si ce dernier s'en apercevait, cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter à son tour, et ainsi de suite ils seraient prisonniers d'un cercle vicieux. L'un des deux devait garder la tête froide et se montrer assuré pour briser le cercle. C'est pour cela qu'Oikawa décida de prendre sur lui et de recommencer à sourire innocemment. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, tout redeviendrait bientôt normal, il avait juste à tenir bon d'ici là.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez lui et, tout en contemplant la porte d'entrer, Oikawa s'imagina à quoi devaient ressembler les parents de Kuroo, tandis que ce dernier souffla un grand coup avant d'ouvrir.

« -M'man ! P'pa ! J'suis rentré ! » cria-t-il depuis l'entrée tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

En l'entendant crier à travers la maison, Oikawa avait sursauté et n'osait à présent plus bouger. Il réalisa alors ce qui allait réellement se passer. Il allait rencontrer les parents de Kuroo, en chair et en os. Que se passerait-il s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Allaient-ils le trouver trop prétentieux, trop bavard, ou pas assez bien pour leur fils ? Minute, ils ne savaient même pas encore qu'ils étaient en couple. Pour eux, lui et leur fils étaient simplement de très bons amis. Mais qu'importe, il devait tout de même essayer de faire la meilleure impression possible. Pétrifié dans l'entrée de la maison, soudain intimidé par l'idée de rencontrer les parents de Kuroo, Oikawa vit alors une femme avancer vers eux. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, des lunettes et affichait un grand sourire.

« -Ah, Tetsu ! Je pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule. « Et tu dois être l'ami dont il nous a parlé, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant son attention vers Oikawa.

Ce dernier sentit la panique l'envahir. Il s'inclina sans réfléchir.

« -Je m'appelle Oikawa Tooru. Désolé de vous déranger et ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

Les deux membres de la famille sursautèrent à cette présentation des plus solennelle et la mère finit par rire doucement.

« -Quel charmant jeune homme ! Ne sois pas aussi stressé, voyons, je ne vais pas te manger ! Aller, rentrez tous les deux. » dit-elle en repartant.

Kuroo regarda Oikawa se redresser avec des yeux ronds. Lui qui d'habitude gardait son calme et affichait son sourire de séducteur, pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?

« -…Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait, là ?

-Désolé, j'ai paniqué…

-C'est bon, c'est que mes parents, calme-toi, c'est pas grand-chose… ! Dis-toi qu'elle est moi, mais en version féminine et plus vieille. »

Légèrement plus détendu, Oikawa lui fit un petit sourire et, pour couper court à cette situation plutôt gênante, Kuroo attrapa ses bagages et les porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Oikawa le suivi et, une fois dans la chambre, se prit la tête entre les mains, honteux.

« -Ralala, je me suis ridiculisé… gémit-il.

-Haha, ça, c'est sûr ! J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi coincé que toi ! Même Shôyô était moins stressé quand il m'a vu pour la première fois, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

-… C'est pas marrant, tu devrais m'encourager, au lieu de te moquer.

-Pas question. Moi je t'ai trouvé très mignon, tout à l'heure. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas encore nous sortir en voyant mon père, dit-il en posant une main sur sa tête.

-Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur ! Et puis, ta mère m'a rassurée, alors ça va mieux… bouda-t-il.

-Hm, c'est vrai, elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas te manger. Normal, après tout, il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te dévorer… lui susurra-t-il en happant ses lèvres tendrement et en caressant ses cheveux.

-Ca ne te dérangerait pas que tes parents nous surprennent dans cette position ? » demanda Oikawa à contre cœur mais pour le bien de Kuroo.

Le visage de ce dernier se referma aussitôt et il lâcha Oikawa pour partir de sa chambre, sans un mot. Oikawa le regarda faire, sans protester, et eut même un sourire triste en le voyant s'éloigner, les épaules tendues et la tête basse. Il compatissait. Lui-même ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir car il n'avait aucun lien affectif avec ses propres parents, il n'était donc pas tiraillé de la sorte entre famille et petit-ami. Finalement, tout était plus simple pour lui, et c'est Kuroo qui allait poser le plus de problèmes. Il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher d'y penser et partit à la suite du brun. Il devait se calmer et se concentrer sur sa présentation avec le père.

_To be continued…_

_Yeah...! Encore un chapitre de bouclé! :) Au fait, bon anniversaire à Tsukki (le 27 septembre), et à Fukunaga (le 29 septembre, donc aujourd'hui. Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, c'est un membre de l'équipe de Nekoma ^^ ). A lundi prochain :)_


	9. chapitre 09

_Bonjour à tous! Désolé du retard, sachez que je ne poste même pas ce chapitre chez moi mais à mon école, donc s'il y a quelques fautes ou problème de mise en page, je m'en excuse, mais je ne suis pas du tout habitué à cet ordinateur -qui fait des choses étranges :o ). Pour ne plus oublier de poster mes chapitres, j'ai décidé de les poster plutôt le dimanche soir, au pire le lundi... donc ça change pas grand chose, à part que je vais y penser toutes les semaines :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux :D_

_Enjoy!_

_chapitre 08 :_

Descendant de la chambre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, Oikawa suivit Kuroo jusqu'au salon et vit celui qu'il devinait être le père de Kuroo, assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil à feuilleter les pages d'un journal. Kuroo lui fit discrètement signe d'approcher et Oikawa obéit, se plaçant timidement à côté de lui alors que le père, un homme mûr aux cheveux grisonnants, posait sa lecture et regardait le nouveau venu.

« -Papa, je te présente Oikawa, mon… ami, finit par dire Kuroo après une légère hésitation.

-Oh, alors c'est toi ! Tu sais, mon fils est assez populaire, mais c'est rare qu'il se prenne d'affection pour quelqu'un au point de l'inviter chez nous. A ma connaissance, il n'y a que Kenma.

-Et ce grand jeune homme, bruyant et toujours de bonne humeur, qui est venu une fois… Bokuto, c'est ça ? se rappela la mère en s'approchant d'eux.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenu, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci de votre hospitalité. » répondit Oikawa avec un sourire charmeur.

Très vite, les parents de Kuroo parurent charmés par Oikawa et semblaient le considérer comme un membre de la famille, ce qui avait tendance à faire sourire le brun. Oikawa était toujours aussi beau parleur, capable de se faire apprécier de n'importe qui pour peu qu'il s'en donne la peine. Il était vraiment un bon orateur. Tellement bon orateur d'ailleurs que ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler, ne leur laissant pas la possibilité de s'éclipser, ce qui commençait à agacer Kuroo. Si Oikawa était là, ce n'était pas pour parler avec ses parents, mais pour rester avec lui ! Ses parents finirent enfin par le laisser tranquille et Kuroo constata alors avec amusement qu'Oikawa semblait impatient, tapant du pied sur le sol et faisant voler son regard un peu partout autour de lui. Et Kuroo devinait ce qu'il désirait.

« -Tu veux qu'on se fasse quelques passes au volley ? demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui sautant presque dessus.

Kuroo se moqua affectueusement de lui avant d'attraper ses affaires, une balle, et de se rendre avec Oikawa dans un parc non loin. Impatient comme jamais, Oikawa s'empressa de s'échauffer, de faire quelques passes à Kuroo –qui le complimenta sur sa maîtrise du ballon malgré son absence d'entraînement- avant de faire son premier service.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué, il avait l'impression d'être un peu rouillé, mais le service était sa spécialité. Il était particulièrement fier de son service, à vrai dire, et comptait bien épater Kuroo en lui montrant à quel point il était doué.

Concentré, il lança la balle en l'air, un peu en avant, fit quelques pas en courant, puis sauta le plus haut possible et, lorsqu'il sentit la balle retomber, il frappa de toutes ses forces en visant la gauche de Kuroo.

Le ballon fusa et, avant que Kuroo ne puisse réagir, s'écrasa dans l'herbe pour rebondir et rouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Kuroo était immobile, figé, toujours en position pour réceptionner la balle, à fixer Oikawa avec de grands yeux surpris. Il tourna la tête vers le ballon en se redressant, puis la retourna vers Oikawa et poussa un cri admiratif.

« -Waaah ! C'était quoi, ce service de la mort ?! T'es trop fort ! Y'avait une telle puissance, et elle est tombée pile là où tu visais, et c'était tellement rapide, j'ai rien pu faire Comment t'as fait ça ? » s'exclama Kuroo.

Oikawa eut un sourire fier et flatté, et rougit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de recevoir des compliments de la part de quelqu'un, et que son petit ami soit fier de lui -et même admiratif- le rendait incroyablement heureux.

« -Héhé, c'était pas grand-chose… »

Il disait cela, mais en réalité, la paume de sa main lui brûlait et piquait, elle était toute rouge, et il doutait pouvoir servir de la sorte tout le long d'un match. Mais même s'il avait un peu mal, la sensation de la balle au creux de sa main, sentir le plastique taper sa peau, faisant remonter un frisson tout le long de son bras et se diffusant dans tout son corps, cette sensation était unique et extraordinaire. Il était bel et bien un sportif. Jouer après tant de temps était un véritable bonheur, il se sentait enfin complet.

« -Apprend-moi ce service !

-Hé, on est adversaires, tu penses vraiment que je vais te l'apprendre ? demanda Oikawa d'un air désabusé.

-…Dans ce cas. Encore une fois ! Envoie-moi encore une fois ce service de la mort, s'te plait ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire des services et essayer de les renvoyer. Ils durent s'arrêter lorsque la nuit tomba. Ils étaient en nage et n'avaient qu'une hâte : rentrer pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer. Malgré tout, Kuroo insista pour passer chez le fleuriste et acheter un bouquet de roses rouges, refusant de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Bah, ce n'était pas comme si Oikawa s'y intéressait, de toute façon.

Ils rentrèrent et, à peine eurent-ils passés l'entrée, que Kuroo fit s'arrêter Oikawa en se pointant devant lui et lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs.

« -…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Oikawa en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que j'étais pas romantique. Alors voilà, je t'offre des roses et je nous ai prévus une soirée romantique rien que tous les deux. »

Oikawa le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Il avait vraiment pris ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure au sérieux ? Remarque, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Kuroo pouvait se montrer très attentionné parfois, certes, mais Oikawa ne s'y était toujours pas totalement habitué. Il lui souri et accepta les roses en le remerciant.

« -Et tes parents ?

-Je te l'ai dit, on est rien que nous deux . Je me suis arrangé pour que des amis habitant loin les invitent pour la soirée et la nuit. Ce soir, c'est rien que toi et moi, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses flancs et en l'attirant soudainement à lui.

-T'as tout prévu pour qu'on soit tranquille, dis-moi… marmonna-t-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant.

-Viens, on va prendre un bain. » dit-il en attrapant sa main et en le traînant à sa suite.

Oikawa tiqua sur le « on » mais ne dit rien. Il comptait vraiment prendre son bain avec lu ? Il ne savait pas si c'était romantique, mais il était sûr d'une chose : c'était bel et bien embarrassant. Mais si Kuroo lui disait que c'était ok, alors il le ferait. Il lui faisait confiance. Il insista pourtant pour se changer dans une pièce différente. Un peu anxieux, il retira ses vêtements, puis ouvrit timidement la porte de la salle de bain, y jetant un discret coup d'œil.

Là se trouvait Kuroo, dos à lui, une simple serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, penché en avant vers la baignoire à régler la température de l'eau. Il en profita pour admirer sa magnifique silhouette, son dos musclé, sa chute de rein non moins sublime et ses cuisses puissantes et fermes; il était parfait. Et il était rien qu'à lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra dans la pièce, lui aussi en serviette, et attendit que Kuroo se retourne. Lorsqu'il le vit, Kuroo fit glisser un moment ses yeux sur chaque parcelle de peau d'Oikawa offerte à sa vue, puis le regarda dans les yeux et sourit en lui tendant une main qu'Oikawa attrapa plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

« -On y va ?

-Hm. » marmonna Oikawa.

Sans plus tarder, Kuroo retira sa serviette et Oikawa plaqua instantanément sa main sur ses yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'as déjà vu nu, demanda Kuroo, surpris.

-Oui, mais si je te mate, mon corps va réagir, et j'ai pas envie. On est là simplement pour prendre un bain. »

Les yeux toujours clos, Oikawa entendit Kuroo pouffer de rire.

« -Grouille-toi d'y rentrer au lieu de te moquer, ordonna-t-il en lâchant sa main.

-D'accord, te fâche pas. Et je ne me moquais pas.

-Ah bon ?

-…Peut-être un peu... » avoua-t-il en entrant dans le bain.

Sans rien dire, Oikawa rentra à son tour dans le bain mousseux et s'assit au fond de la baignoire, face à Kuroo, mal à l'aise. Kuroo le regarda avec insistance, un agaçant sourire aux lèvres, si bien qu'Oikawa lui demanda pourquoi il le fixait de la sorte.

« -T'as pas l'air détendu.

-…Comment tu veux que je me détende… Et puis c'est quoi toute cette mousse ?

-C'est romantique.

-Romantique ? La mousse ? En quoi la mousse est-elle romantique ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est ce que j'ai lu sur internet.

-Ah bon… »

Oikawa prit un peu de mousse dans ses mains et se demanda en quoi un bain mousseux était plus romantique qu'un bain normal. Enfin, grâce à ce bain et à cette future soirée romantique rien que tous les deux, la ride entre les sourcils de Kuroo avait disparue au profit d'un constant sourire, alors ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Décidant de profiter de ce petit moment temporaire de bonheur, il souffla et la mousse dans ses mains s'envola pour se coller au visage de Kuroo. Cette simple petite blague fut le déclencheur d'une petite bataille de mousse.

Le visage couvert de mousse, Kuroo capitula et laissa la victoire à Oikawa, mais en profita pour s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir entre ses jambes –ou plutôt à moitié allongé- la tête posée sur le torse d'Oikawa. Il releva le visage vers celui d'Oikawa.

« -Là, c'est plus romantique, pas vrai ? »

Pour toute réponse, le châtain referma ses bras autour des épaules de Kuoo et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Il soupira, s'avouant vaincu face à tous les efforts de son petit ami.

« -D'accord, tu as gagné, tu sais être romantique.

-Hop hop hop, pas si vite. Tu n'as encore rien vu. T'auras le droit de dire ça seulement après ce que je nous ai prévu. Au fait, les fleurs te plaisent ?

-Evidemment qu'elles me plaisent vu qu'elles viennent de toi. »

Bien qu'il ne puisse voir son visage, Oikawa sentit Kuroo se tasser sur lui-même et gesticuler d'inconfort. Oho, il était toujours aussi faible face à ses mots doux, n'est-ce pas ? C'était adorable.

« -Tu sais, quand on s'est rencontré, j'imaginais pas que tu avais un côté timide.

-Je suis pas timide ! s'indigna Kuroo.

-Je t'aime. »

Il attendit un instant pour bien observer la réaction de Kuroo à cette déclaration.

« -Tu vois, ton corps s'est tout de suite tendu et tes oreilles sont devenues toute rouges.

-…T'as pas intérêt à raconter tout ça à qui que ce soit… marmonna Kuroo d'un air boudeur.

-Ahaha, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas envie que les autres sachent à quel point tu es mignon. »

Kuroo se releva soudainement, et Oikawa s'empressa de se cacher les yeux pour ne pas que son regard ne soit attiré par les jolies fesses bien fermes de son petit ami.

« -C-C'est bon, on va pas passer notre soirée dans ce bain, on sort… »

Il détestait lorsqu'il se montrait aussi faible et vulnérable face à Oikawa, surtout lorsque ce dernier en profitait pour prendre le dessus. C'est vrai, il se sentait gêné lorsqu'on était tendre avec lui, et alors ? Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ressentait ce doux sentiment de joie et de protection, mais ne savait pas comment y réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller et essayait toujours de le combattre vainement, se rendant encore plus ridicule.

« -Allez, habille-toi, on passe à table, dit-il en retournant lui-même dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses vêtements.

-Sois pas fâché pour si peu...

-Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il en s'arrêtant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ecoute, je sais très bien que tu aimes énerver les gens, c'est ta nature, alors si je me fâchais pour une telle chose, je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Alors oui, je ne suis pas fâché. » lui expliqua-t-il patiemment avant de lui embrasser le front et de partir s'habiller.

Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il n'était pas fâché, il était simplement un peu agacé, rien de bien grave. Rien qui ne pouvait entamer leur relation. Ce n'était pas grand chose.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa chambre en jean avec un t-shirt rouge où était marqué « I love volley-ball », il vit Oikawa finir d'enfiler lui aussi son t-shirt blanc à motifs bleu turquoise. Il allèrent directement au salon, gardant les lumières éteintes et n'allumant que des bougies pour créer une ambiance romantique, et Kuroo alla rapidement cuisiner quelque chose alors qu'Oikawa fermait les volets pour les plonger dans une douce et agréable lumière tamisée, puis plongea les roses dans un vase qu'il posa au bord de la table. Il disposa les couverts face-à-face et sourit joyeusement, fier de son œuvre. Lui aussi pouvait être romantique lorsqu'il s'en donnait vraiment les moyens.

Ils mangèrent lentement, prenant leur temps pour savourer ce moment, puis se posèrent tranquillement sur le canapé pour regarder un bon film, Oikawa cette fois-ci dans les bras de Kuroo. Adossé contre son torse, le châtain pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son petit ami contre le sien malgré leurs vêtements c'était apaisant. Il se retourna alors, délaissant le film pour l'embrasser et se coller sensuellement à lui. Il voulait le faire. C'était une suite logique à leur soirée après tout, non ? Comme si Kuroo approuvait, il approfondit le baiser et passa ses mains dans son dos sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui retirer son t-shirt, quelqu'un sonna, les interrompant.

« -Ignorons-le, éluda simplement Kuroo.

-Et si c'était quelque chose d'important ? Tu devrais y aller. » lui conseilla-t-il en redescendant son t-shirt et en se levant.

Kuroo se leva à son tour en grommelant et se promit de faire comprendre sa manière de penser à cette personne s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence absolue. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'apprêta à râler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçu l'intrus. Sa colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à l'étonnement. Son interlocuteur lui sourit de manière enfantine.

« -Salut! s'exclama-t-il simplement, sourire aux lèvres.

-...Bokuto... ?

_To be Continued..._

_A dimanche :)_


End file.
